Warrior's Lament
by LeoFan87
Summary: Leonardo's girlfriend Stefani has a gift, she can see when things are going to happen. Her sisters meet his brothers and become friends. The vision that Stefani had is a really scary one, will it come true or not. . Will the brothers become more than friends with her sisters. Co written w MysticMikey93.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior's Lament

ch.1

"Sacrifice for Safety"

Stefani sat in the lair waiting for her boyfriend to finish training with his brothers ignoring her cell phone being blown up with her sisters' text messages.

"She sighed and looked down shaking her head."

Master Splinter approached her.

"Stefani what is troubling you? You have been worried for days now. Would you like to talk to your sensei about it?"

She sipped her tea and looked up.

"My sisters have no idea that I am with Leo. They have been asking me all kinds of questions on where am I. Then lately I have been having a nightmare about Leo and it scares me. What does it mean Sensei?"

Splinter looks at her.

"What happens in it my child? It seems to be troubling you?"

She sighs and begins.

"In my dream Leo is on a training run with his brothers when they are attacked, and gives himself up to the foot to keep his brothers alive. They yell at him and call him stupid. Then when they try to get him back it's too late and he is taken to Karai's mansion where she tortures him and does awful things to him and I never see him again. I wake up screaming for him and it scares me so much! I have a bad feeling and I don't like it Splinter."

Splinter hugs her and tries to calm her down.

"Just before Leonardo takes you home tonight let him know what is on your mind my child. Let's just hope it doesn't come true Stefani, I too have a very bad feeling myself. Here are my sons now. Remember what I told you Stefani."

She nods to him.

"Yes Master Splinter, I will remember what you told me."

Leonardo exits the dojo and approaches her asking.

"What is on your mind babe? You have been uptight all week and there is something on your mind. Why don't you tell me?"

She sighs and begins.

"Leo I have been having an awful dream for days now, and its scaring me. Please be extra careful on your training run with your brothers tonight. Karai is up to something and it involves you and your brothers. Don't give me that look Leonardo, I am dead serious. Please promise me you will watch your shell tonight please."

He looked at her.

"Okay Stef, I'll be extra careful tonight and will call you when I get back in okay. Now where is that smile I am so used to seeing you with? Come on lunch is ready let's go eat."

Michelangelo crosses his arms.

"Why the shell does Leo always get the girls? Man Raph this is no fair. Leonardo has a hot girlfriend and I am still single."

Raphael bops him.

"Really Mikey, you are jealous still? I can't believe I am hearing this. Leo saved her from the foot, then they became friends and now they are together. Why do you always complain, just like when April fell for Casey you went and got jealous. Shell for brains we are mutant turtles not friggin humans for the hundredth time. Now get over yourself and be quiet kabish."

Donatello rang in.

"Mikey, Raph is right. Now instead of you complaining be happy for him. Come on bros the pizza is here let's chow down."

They all sat in the kitchen and ate their pizza. Laughing at Michelangelo being funny again. After lunch they all headed topside to visit April at her shop that was destroyed the last time. They arrived and April smiled at them.

"Hey boys and Stefani how you been doing? Sorry the shop is still in disarray, but after the last encounter with shred head I had to redo the whole shop. Hey Stef your sisters stopped by and asked me where you got to? You haven't told them yet have you?"

Leonardo looks.

"You have sisters babe, why didn't you ever tell me?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"Leo, I don't know how to tell them my boyfriend is a 6ft mutant turtle. They will faint like I did after you saved me from the foot. Man being the oldest is not easy I swear."

He laughed.

"Tell me about it, I am the eldest of four. Well then whenever you are ready you can introduce your sisters to me and possibly my brothers."

Raphael looked and shook his head.

"Yea sure Leo, her sisters will react great when they see what we are. Exactly how do you expect Stefani to tell them about you oh great one?"

He glared.

"Raph I told you about calling me that, enough already. Now stop it already will you please? Before I kick your shell in, you're pushing my patients Raph I mean it!"

Stefani sighed and looked down.

"Even if they can meet you Leo, it has to be after dark not in the broad daylight. Maybe I have a way that you all can meet my sisters. Since our parents were killed in the plane crash I have been raising them on my own and I also have three younger sisters like you Leo. Come on then let's head to my house. Raph, Mike, and Don you joining us or not?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not, maybe they won't freak out when they see us. See you later April."

April waved.

"See you boys later, and you too Stef."

~In the meantime at the mansion Karai is planning~

"Leonardo will pay for killing my father. I will make that freak suffer, by offering him a deal that no older brother can refuse."

One of her foot soldiers.

"Mistress Karai, why not attack that girl that has been seen with Leonardo and his brothers. It might be a better deal. It seems like he would do anything to keep her safe like she's his girl or something?"

At that she asked.

"What girl? The only girl I am aware of is April O'Neil. There is no other girl with that freak."

The foot looked at her.

"Come with us Mistress Karai. We will show you."

She went with her foot clan and they pointed down to where a girl with dark brown, long, wavy hair was being held by Leonardo and she smiled slyly.

"I see; she does mean a lot to him. So let us go make another plan to carry out tonight to make him bow down to me for mercy."

They disappeared and returned back to the mansion where she plotted once again.

~In the meantime at Stefani's house~

Tiffany a girl with long reddish brown hair walked back and forth looking at her watch.

"Where could she have gotten to? We went by April's, the pizza parlor and Angel's she has vanished into thin air. You know she is a horrible older sister. It is nearly dark and she has been out since eleven this morning. She is so irresponsible I swear."

Elizabeth the youngest looked at her older sister.

"Seriously Tiff, you are just mad because you didn't have what it took to join the foot clan. One of the most dishonorable ninja organizations in New York. You are also mad because Stefani yelled at you for trying to join them. So don't go and call Stef irresponsible. She has been taking care of us since we were about eight, nine, and ten. She was twelve years old when we lost our parents in the plane crash so shut your trap already will you?"

Janelle was outside on the front porch when she yelled to her sisters.

"Stefani is home and has company too. When did she get a boyfriend? So that's where she must've been all this time?"

Stefani approached Janelle.

"Yes Janelle this is my man Leonardo, and these are his brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. I was at his place since eleven this morning if you all must know."

They all entered the house and the first one to speak was Tiffani with an attitude.

"Wow, you know what Stef you are so irresponsible it is not even funny. You were out since eleven this morning and had no decency to call us and let us know you are okay. We went all over town looking for you and couldn't find you anywhere. Then we tried to call you and you just ignored your cell. Were you too busy with him to answer your damn cell?"

Stefani got angry and chased after Tiffani and wrestled her to the ground.

"I am sick of your constant disrespect Tiff! You better stop trying to be the eldest because I am and you are just angry because you tried to join the foot clan and didn't have what it took so shut the hell up and grow up! Now you go in there and apologize to Leo and his brothers now young lady move it!"

Elizabeth and Janelle laughed.

"Wow you got told Tiff, hey guys why not take off the trench coats it's not cold in here."

They looked at Leonardo and he shrugged. Then Stefani came back to the living room and said.

"They aren't like other guys ladies."

Janelle looked puzzled.

"Huh what do you mean by that Stef? I am completely lost now."

Raphael stood up and looked at Tiffani.

"What the hell you mean you tried to join the foot clan?"

He glared and took his trench coat off.

"YOUR YOUNG! Why would you join the FOOT!?" Leonardo looked and face palmed

Spoke in his mind.

'RAPHAEL WHY?!'

Tiffani stared and looked.

"w-hat wh-o "she fainted.

Raphael looked and rolled his eyes.

"Tch typical pathetic human girl".

Leonardo and Stefani looked at each other.

Elizabeth looked.

"What the STEFANI you have explaining to do" she crossed her arms.

Janelle just stared in shock.

Stefani sat down on the couch and started to explain.

"One night I was coming home from my night class, when a group of guys in black pajamas jumped me. I was able to fight some but then a whole bunch of them came at me. They must've knocked me out because I woke up in a very unfamiliar room. Then I heard a male voice of the one who saved me and we became friends and he started to train me in his ways. No ladies I do not know how to use any weapon. I just know how to defend myself in hand to hand combat. "

Elizabeth looked up.

"Umm okay and exactly how did you two become a couple? You left that part out sister dear."

Leonardo just stayed silent glaring at Raphael. Elizabeth looked at her still arms crossed.

"Still not answering the question Stef. How exactly did he become your boyfriend?"

She looked at Leonardo.

"Would you like to tell her?"

He sighed.

"Exactly why does it have to be me, she's your sister."

Michelangelo stood up and looked at Leonardo.

"Wow Leo got tongue tied, I'll tell you how they became a couple."

Raphael and Donatello just stayed quiet. Then Michelangelo explained.

"One night after Leo trained Stefani, Raphael and Donatello went out to get the pizza. Before you ask yes we are turtles and eat pizza. Anyway while they were gone I was in my game room playing my games."

Elizabeth stared.

"You eat pizza?"

Michelangelo looked and responded.

"What's so wrong with that? Anyway back to the story. Umm where was I?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Dude you were at the game part and now what happened?"

Michelangelo looks and says to himself.

'Tubular she says dude I am in love, please be mine.'

Then he snaps out of his frame of thought continuing.

"As I was saying I was in my game room and came out to get a snack and saw my brother Leo kissing your sister."

Leonardo face palms.

"Really Mikey, you were spying?"

Michelangelo clears his throat.

"No where you get that from? Anyway dudette what are you into?"

Elizabeth looks and responds.

"I am a gamer, love sports, love food, I skateboard, and I surf."

Michelangelo smiles.

"Sweet, do you have a game room?"

She looked.

"What gamer doesn't, come follow me. Stef we'll be playing a game in the game room if you need us."

Stefani watches as Elizabeth and Michelangelo enter the game room turning to Leo.

"That went well. My sister Elizabeth is friends with your brother. Where did Janelle and Donnie get to?"

Raphael responds.

"They went into the basement, is your sister into science like Donnie by any chance?"

Stefani looks.

"Not really, she loves computers though. They might be in the computer room. She also likes cars and knows how to fix them too."

Tiffani wakes up and looks around.

"Please tell me I am dreaming that my sister is dating a mutant talking turtle that is a ninja."

Raphael crosses his arms.

"No sorry kiddo, but you ain't dreaming! You're still a pathetic human girl though that is stupid to think that joining the foot is cool! Let me tell you something about the foot missy, they are dishonorable and we kicked their butts millions of times! So don't let me hearing you go joining the foot again kabish!"

Tiffani fired back at him.

"Karai told me a thing or two about you and your brothers too Raphael. She told me that you four have no chance against her and the foot clan so now what you gonna say about that well!"

Raphael grits his teeth.

"I'll show you what I got to say about them!"

Leonardo grabbed him.

"Raph calm down, don't go hurting the girl she is my girls' sister you know hothead!

Raphael walks away and yells.

"Whateva fearless leader, I'll be in the game room with Mikey and Elizabeth! Keep her away from me or I will hurt her! Stefani you best keep an eye on your sister she might be setting you up."

Tiffani glared.

"I resent that remark turtle boy. I would never stoop that low and set up my sister. Weren 't you going in the game room? Well I don't see you moving. Stef and Leo I'll be in the garage working on my car ciao losers!"

Raphael looks.

"I'll go watch her in case she is up to something."

Tiffani glares at him.

"I am not up to anything damn, I am going to work on my friggin car not anything else. What the hell is your problem?"

Raphael glares.

"I hate the foot, and don't bother with people who try to join eitha!"

She stormed off and slammed the garage door behind her. Raphael went after her and sat and watched as she worked on her red mustang.

He looked up.

"Why don't you open your garage; it might help you out a little."

Tiffani looks up from her hood.

"Why don't you stop bugging me and mind your own business, I am give a minute will you! Don't you think you should disguise yourself before people say something about you?"

He glares and puts his trench coat back on. The he sits and watches as she opens her garage door and continues to work on her car. One of the foot members approach her and he glares gritting his teeth.

"Hey Tiff, there is a way that you can have another chance to become a foot member. Karai is requesting a meeting with your sister Stefani. Meet our honorable leader at 5th and bleaker street. Also make sure it is you, your sister and no one else then you will receive your head band."

Tiffani stayed silent and went back to her car. Then she waited until the member walked away and looked at Raphael.

"Well you still think I am going to set up my sister to join the foot? Well Raphael. I told you I wouldn't do anything to hurt my sister!"

He looked and responded.

"Well after you finish with your car, you best tell my brother what they are up to. We go that way to go back home."

Tiffani looked up.

"What the hell you want me to do to prove to you that I am not going to join the foot again shell for brains!"

He stood up.

"You tell me how I am sure that you can be trusted? Well smart one!"

She ignores him and goes back to her car.

"Ooh you are so damn stubborn; I am ignoring you."

He exits the garage and goes in the living room where Leo and Stefani were watching a movie on the couch and taps Leo.

"I'll be in the game room making sure Michelangelo is behaving himself. Come get us when we are leaving bro."

Leonardo nods.

"Sure Raph, it won't be much longer. Are you done watching Tiffani?"

Raphael responded.

"We just need to watch our shells when we go by bleaker street bro. One of the foot members told Tiffani to bring Stefani alone to have a meeting with Karai and she will receive her head band. I don't think Tiffani cares anymore about the foot she waved her off."

Leonardo watched as Raphael entered the game room and put his head back against the couch cushions shaking his head.

"Will that bitch ever stop! Ooh I swear I should've killed her when I had the chance to. But the code of bushido says never kill an injured opponent. When I fought her the last time she was injured and unable to fight back so I let her live."

Stefani sighed and rested her head on his lap falling asleep instantly. He brushed back her bangs and smiled still watching the movie. Tiffani exited the garage and approached him.

"Leonardo when you four leave be very careful, a member of the foot told me that Karai wanted a private meeting with my sister Stefani. Where is your hot headed brother anyway?"

Leonardo looked up.

"We are always on alert Tiffani, call me Leo please. Raphael is in the game room with my brother Michelangelo and your sister Elizabeth. Why do you ask?"

She looked down.

"No reason was just wondering that's all. Tell my sister I am leaving for my class and will see her tonight when I get in. Actually first I think I am going to shower then will leave."

He nodded.

"That might be wise, where did Karai want to meet your sister with you? "

She looked as she responded.

"On 5th and Bleaker Street, see you another time I am glad my sister has you to be with. Bye Leo."

She ran up the stairs and entered her room and took her shower. Then she finished her shower and grabbed her book bag. Then she went out the door and drove off. When she got to the college Karai approached her.

"Well Tiffani I guess you really don't want to be a member of the foot clan? Then I will just have to improvise and use you as bait. "

Raphael appeared and gritted his teeth at Karai with his Sai drawn.

"You really think you're slick don't you Karai? You are going to use Stefani's younger sister as bait to lure her. You forget one detail though; you know you have no chance against my brother Leonardo! You lied to Tiffani, making her think you are unbeatable! But the truth is you never fought your battles always had your foot clan slackies fight for you! You are nothing but a wannabe ninja master! What you gonna do now Karai?"


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 2

"Plan in Motion"

Raphael lunges at Karai with his Sai as Tiffani watches. She watches as his Sai and her katana clash and stares in horror. Karai knocks Raphael on his shell with the katana at his neck. Then one of her foot soldiers throws a canister of knock out gas. She watches as Raphael's eyes close and backs up afraid. Then she watches as they disappear into smoke. She walks back and forth still in shock after what she just witnessed! Her friend taps her.

"Tiff what's wrong, what took you so long to come in the school? Are you okay?"

Tiffani looks up.

"A friend of mine just tried to save my life, and all I could do was stand there and let him get hurt. I am such a horrible person. I should've skipped class and went back to my house and told his brother. I hate my life right now!"

Angel looks at her.

"I understand that Tiff, but this test is half our grade you can't skip class. Tell his brother later when you get a break. Come on be quiet the teacher is handing us the test."

Tiffani sighed and looked down at her test, trying to concentrate but just couldn't. The scene played in her head of Raphael jumping in front of her to save her from Karai. Then how easily he was defeated and how they took him away to who knows where. She shook her head and tried to get it out of her mind as she took her test.

~At Karai's mansion~

Raphael woke up and saw that he was tied up with chains and glared at her.

"Why you bitch!, You decided to go after Stefani's sister and use me as bait to get my brother Leo here! You are so low it's pathetic I swear! When he finds out what you did you will not be alive, you think my brother is weak and will walk into this trap of yours!"

She laughed evilly.

"Wow Raphael so sentimental for a freak! He will come and surrender to me, because when him and your brothers come to get you my plan will be in play! Then Leonardo will have no choice but to take my commands to save your pathetic lives! First I will need this to call your brother!"

She took his shell cell and hit the button that dialed Leonardo.

~At Stefani's house~

Leo heard his shell cell and answered.

'Raph, why the hell are you calling me when you are a room away?"

Karai laughed evilly and Leonardo's eyes slanted in anger as he responded. Stefani woke up and moved over concerned listening to the conversation.

'Karai, how did you get Raphael's shell cell! What did you do with my brother you evil witch!'

She responded laughing.

'Oh Raphael tried to save Tiffani from me, and walked right into my trap! At first I was going to use your precious girlfriend as bait, but decided that your brother would be a better way to get you! Now if you want to save his life, you and your brothers come alone! Then we'll talk! You don't have much time Leonardo!'

He got up and went into the game room looking at Michelangelo.

"Let's go Mikey, Karai took Raph as a hostage to lure us! It's time to finish this once and for all. Donatello let's go now! Now she's going to wish she heeded my warning!"

Stefani grabbed onto him pleading.

"Leo please don't go, if you three go then my dream will come true! Then I'll never see you again! She is setting a trap, Leo please don't or at least let me go with you?"

Leonardo looked at her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stef I have to go, he's my brother. I am supposed to protect him and my other brothers. Stop worrying I'll be back I promise."

She held him tight with tears rolling down her eyes and kissed him goodbye. Then she watched as Leo and his brothers disappeared into the shadows and fell to the ground crying into her hands. Elizabeth and Janelle ran to her and hugged her tightly. Elizabeth spoke.

"Stef, don't you have faith in Leo? Mike told me a lot of stories about him and told me that Leo would never lose to Karai. So stop worrying he will see you after they save Raphael stop worrying!"

Stefani still cried as she responded.

"She is going to do something to his brothers, that will make him surrender to her just to save them. That is how Leo is especially when it comes to his family. Watch after they rescue Raph, they will come back without Leo. I had this dream over and over."

Leo and his brothers made their way inside and fought off a lot of foot soldiers. Michelangelo looked at Leo.

"Hey bro isn't it odd that we aren't having much of a problem getting inside? Maybe you should take Stefani's dream seriously. Come on Leo we all know she has a gift, she saved our shells many times and warned us about the last time you were ambushed during your training run and almost died. You were thrown through April's apartment window near death."

Leonardo looked at his younger brother.

"Really Mikey, if they were going to set up a trap they wouldn't have made it so easy for us to get in."

Donatello sighed.

"That is the point Leo, it is too easy to get inside. She is going to do something to us. I have a bad feeling and I really don't like it at all. Maybe we should split up?"

Michelangelo just stopped and looked at their big brained brother.

"Oh yea Don, that would be real wise split up and get caught off guard. No I don't think that is wise we need to stick together and see where the shell they are holding Raph. "

Suddenly the walls started to close in on them separating the brothers. Leo walked ahead and shook his head.

'What is she up to?' the 3 brothers tried to jump the walls Leonardo was on the other side trying to call to his brothers when all a sudden he smelled a gas and he fainted on contact as Karai 's foot soldiers carried him to the chamber.

The other half of her foot soldiers surrounded the brothers Michelangelo glared as he took his nunchucks out then Donatello took out his bo staff as they attacked.

~ In A Chamber ~

Raphael saw his brother Leonardo knocked out it was quiet; no one was there Raphael was able to reach one of his sais he grabbed it and broke the bar as he landed on his feet he ran to his brother

Whispering

'Leo wake up wake up. '

Leonardo was out cold Raphael was looking around looking for a way to escape…. Leonardo woke up and said.

"R-aph what happened?"

Raphael helped him up.

"You obviously were captured by that bitch I want to kill her!"

Karai was laughing evilly when she jumped down and landed on her feet.

"You are a pathetic Ninja!"

She laughed evilly again.

"So easy to capture you and your pathetic brother!"  
Raphael glared.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC! "He ran at her rushing as Karai flipped him holding her katana to his neck this time closer.

"Surrender now or watch your brother die by my hands "!

Leonardo slanted his eyes in anger as he got up he threw a shuriken against her shirt as she pinned against the wall!

"HOW DARE YOU! CROSS THAT PATH AGAIN YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN YOUR BASTARD FATHER! LET MY BROTHER GO YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NINJA! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME, IM THE ONE THAT KILLED YOUR BASTARD FATHER! YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF IT! "

He realized that she was injured by his shuriken.

"I can kill you right now, but I won't! Just know when the time for you to die will be soon! For now, you stay there and heal! Come on Raph let's go give Mike and Don a hand. "

He helped Raphael up and the two older brothers went to where Donatello and Michelangelo were surrounded. Leonardo and Raphael jumped in though they were both injured. After the foot was defeated Donatello helped Leonardo who was in pain in his shoulder where he was stabbed. Then Michelangelo helped Raphael and they made their way back to Stefanie's house. She ran out and hugged Leo tightly.

"Thank goodness, you're okay. Oh Leo let me help you bandage that arm up and you need to rest."

Leonardo smiled.

"Okay babe, let go so I can breathe. You were right; it was a trap for me. Don't think she won't try again. I know she will, so for now on you and your sisters need to be careful. Always have your shell cell on and Don will give your sisters one when he has a chance to make them. She stabbed me in my shoulder again. I guess we are staying the night here babe. Who wants to call Master Splinter? "

Raphael looks at him.

"You're the eldest you call Splinter. "

Michelangelo looked at his older brothers.

"Seriously dude, I'll call Splinter you two go rest. Leonardo and Raphael walked into the rooms Leonardo sat on Stefani's s bed Stefani sat beside him; she started to bandage his shoulder as Leonardo winced a bit.

Stefani finished bandaging him then waked into the bathroom. Leonardo laid down as he was asleep right away.

Stefani came back into her room she laid beside him and fell asleep.

~Downstairs ~  
Tiffani comes in and sees Donatello and Michelangelo is here; she was worried until she walked upstairs without her sisters Janelle and Elizabeth knowing she opened her bed room door and saw Raphael fast asleep on her bed. She sighed in relief she put her bag down quietly then covered him up she pecked him on his cheek and smiled as she let him sleep. She sat at her computer desk and started to do her homework. Raphael was asleep he smiled.

~Downstairs ~

Michelangelo was on the phone with master splinter as he was getting yelled at. He falls down and hangs up his shell cell.

Elizabeth helped him up.

"Well your father is over protective I see she laughed a bit you ok?"

Michelangelo got up and crossed his arms.

"I'm cool dudette."

Then he falls and hits the table.

AHH shell! "Elizabeth continued laughing.

"Dude stop trying to act cool." She rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair and walked away into her room; Michelangelo followed her. Elizabeth opened her door she was in her sweats and tank top and laid in her bed yawning.

Michelangelo looked.

"I'll be downstairs crashing on the couch dudette. Goodnight Elizabeth."

She looked at him.

"Michelangelo you can sleep in my bed. That couch is not comfortable at all."

He looked at her.

"That is just weird. We are just friends. "

She looked at him as she covered herself.

"Suit yourself Mikey, goodnight see you in the morning."

He exited her room and closed the door quietly. Then he laid on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

Janelle tapped Donatello.

"Don why don't you take a break? You are exhausted and look like you need to go to sleep."

Donatello looked at her.

"You are right, Janelle. I think I will head to sleep. Where am I sleeping?"

She tapped Michelangelo who was fast asleep. He opened his eyes.

"Is it morning already?"

Janelle looked shaking her head.

"No, but the couch folds out into a bed. You both can sleep on the bed down here."

Michelangelo gets up.

"Oh okay, weird but okay."

Donatello looked at his younger brother.

"What is so weird about that Mikey?"

Michelangelo helped Donatello pull out the couch bed and Janelle handed them a blanket and some pillows. Michelangelo looked at him.

"Seriously dude, we are teenagers now. Not turtle tots anymore you know Don. Oh Whatever I really don't care I am so tired and just want to go to sleep. Goodnight Don and Janelle see you in the morning."

Michelangelo got on the bed and drifted off to sleep with his shell toward the side Donatello was going to sleep on. Donatello soon fell asleep also and Janelle headed to her room shaking her head. She peeked in on Tiffani.

"Don't stay up too long Tiff, see you in the morning."

She yawned.

"Okay Janelle, I'm turning in now. See you all in the morning. "

Tiffani finished her homework and packed up her book bag. Then she entered her bathroom and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and laid in the bed next to Raphael relieved that he was okay. She drifted off to sleep with her back toward Raphael who was asleep with a bandaged wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 3

"Shocking Events"

~At the lair~

Raphael was sparring with Stefani while Donatello and Michelangelo were also sparring. Michelangelo flipped Donatello on his shell and laughed.

"I'm still better than you Don. That's why I won the Battle Nexxus."

Raphael glared at him.

"Really Mikey…years later still bragging! Do you ever get tired of getting under my shell?"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Nope, because you're too easy to annoy, and I kicked your shell in so there."

Leonardo entered the dojo with his arms crossed.

"Still bragging because you won once? Do you ever stop, and I won more than you so shut your trap? Again the only reason you won, was because I was poisoned. Exactly why did you bring it up again?"

Michelangelo looked at his elder brother and asked.

"Leo why are you in such a bad mood after your training run?"

Leonardo looked at him.

"I am not in a bad mood, just thinking what makes you think I am in a bad mood?"

Raphael looked and put his Sai away.

"Bro you do seem like you're in a bad mood. What the shell happened while you were on your run, you don't sound like yourself Leo."

Leonardo looked at him.

"Ended up fighting a bunch of foot members again, but didn't get knocked out this time if you may know."

Raphael looked.

"Oh okay Leo, I have to go now and meet Tiffani at school. I don't need her to have another run in with Karai."

Stefani looked at him puzzled.

"Raph she drove to school; why do you have to meet her? Raph!"

He exited the lair….and Stefani scratched her head.

"Did I miss something? He is going to meet my sister at school when she drove. Help here anyone?"

Michelangelo and Donatello shrugged.

"Don't ask us we have no idea."

Leonardo shrugged and sighed.

"Don't look at me either. He has a habit of disappearing."

Stefani shook her head.

"Okay you three are no help, maybe I should follow him and find out myself?"

Leonardo grabbed her.

"I don't think that will be wise, besides I don't want to be here lonely."

Michelangelo snickered.

"Umm okay, we will be in the arcade playing a game so you two can be alone."

Leonardo threw a pillow at both of his brothers. Then he glared at Michelangelo. He turned to Stefani.

"Excuse me babe, I'll be right back! Michelangelooooooooooo!"

Michelangelo saw Leonardo running after him and took off.

"Help me Donieeee…"

Stefani laughed as Leonardo chased Michelangelo around the lair. Michelangelo still yelled for Donatello.

Donatello was in the arcade playing a game laughing.

"Sorry Mikey, I am a little busy here. "

Master Splinter exited his room and shook his head.

"Teenagers, hello Stefani how have you been feeling lately?"

She sighed.

"I am fine Master Splinter; just hope I never have a vison like that again. It was very scary, and then I thought it came true and he came back fine. Maybe it was just my fear and nothing else after seeing what happened to him when he was jumped. That alone could've been me causing myself to have that vision. "

Splinter looked at her.

"Don't doubt yourself child."

Leonardo cornered Michelangelo and he gulped.

"I didn't mean anything by that, bro. Come on you know I was playing around please don't hurt me."

Master Splinter yelled at his boys.

"Boys, enough you're brothers not enemies. Where is Raphael?"

Stefani looked and responded.

"He went topside to meet my sister Tiffani, even though she drove to school today. So I really have no idea what he is up to, and no one is helping me here either."

~Topside~

Raphael sat on the roof of the school and waited for Tiffani to get out from class. He was surveying the area where Karai confronted her the last time and remained in the shadows. Class ended and Angel looked at Tiffani suspiciously.

"Hey, Tiff I never got around to asking you; did you ever find out about your friend? Hey why are you in such a rush to get out anyway? What are you hiding from your best friend? Hey you start talking."

Tiffani looked at her.

"What if I don't, then what exactly are you going to do about it well?"

Angel held her by the wall and wouldn't let her go. Tiffani glared.

"Let me go or I swear you will be sorry; I'm not in the mood right now Angel."

She let her go and Tiffani ran outside and Raphael jumped down in front of her. She jumped and was scared.

Raphael chuckled.

"Sorry about that Tiff, why are you scared? You know I am a ninja. You've known me for a few months already. You okay?"

Tiffani punched him playfully.

"You startled me Raph; that's exactly what Karai did to me. Besides I have a friend of mine that won't leave me alone and keeps trying to get in my business. I almost knocked her out because she wouldn't let me leave to meet you."

He smiled at her.

"Oh really? Anyway I had the same problem earlier. Your sister and my brothers were asking where I was going. I just disappeared like usual leaving your poor sister in a daze."

She laughed.

"Who would've guessed that you and I would become more than friends like Stefani and Leo. Exactly when are we going to tell them the truth Raph?"

Angel heard Tiffani talking to someone and looked with her arms crossed.

"Really Raph; I would never expect you to be with a human girl since you think they are pathetic. That's what you said to me years back."

He looked at her.

"Really Angel; you were a kid and I was already sixteen turning seventeen. Now you know; what you going to do about it well? I'd like to know exactly how the hell Karai knew Tiffani went to this school?"

Angel glared at him.

"Raph are you accusing me of telling Karai that Leonardo's girlfriend's sister went to my school? Well it wasn't me, she was the one that wanted to be in the foot clan and got turned away because she was too weak and can't fight."

Tiffani interrupted.

"Wait a minute, how the hell do you know that my sister Stefani is Leonardo's girlfriend; when I didn't find out till a few months ago. Start talking Angel now!"

She gulped and backed away, and Raphael cornered her.

"Yea start talking now kid! The only ones who knew that my brother Leonardo was with Stefani was me, my brothers, and our father! Don't make me hurt you Angel."

Angel backed away into the wall and looked down.

"A woman with shoulder length, black hair approached me and Stefani one day and followed her to where Leonardo met her after dark. I had no idea that was Karai Raph; you know me I am a true friend to you four and of course my cousin is April's man. So you both owe me an apology especially you Raphael!"

Once again Karai jumped down and he jumped in front of Tiffani, and Angel.

"What the hell do you want Karai! You really are messing with fire! Angel go get my brothers while I hold them off on my own! Go with them Tiffani now!"

They both ran off and Angel looked.

"Real good Raph, I have no idea where the hell the lair is and my cousin and April are out of town!"

Tiffani bopped her.

"You have a shell cell use it, if you are friends with them. Donatello hasn't given us ours yet! Hurry up Angel he is surrounded."

Angel took out her shell cell and called Donatello.

~Back at the lair~

Donatello heard his shell cell ring and answered.

'Whoa Angel calm down, what is it? Raphael what? Okay you two stay out of sight we're coming, I mean it Angel don't go and try to act tough and tell Tiffani the same.'

Leonardo's eyes slanted in anger and Stefani ran out with them yelling at Leo.

"Don't you dare tell me to stay, she is my sister Leo! Besides I know how to use a katana thanks to you!"

He looked and shook his head.

"Why do I always get stuck with demanding women?"

Donatello looked and shrugged.

"It beats me bro; you pick them."

The four of them exited the lair and headed topside. Donatello used the tracker and found out where Raphael was. Stefani jumped down and fought a foot member coming up behind Raphael. Raphael looked.

"Stefani are you crazy! You have no experience in this sort of thing!"

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo jumped down and fought the foot assisting Raphael.

Stefani rolled her eyes.

"Your forgetting your brother is my boyfriend!" She slammed the foot ninjas into the wall.

"Watch your shell turtle boy." She continues fighting.

Raphael glared.

"Turtle boy!?" Leonardo laughs as he fights.

Angel and Tiffani stay hidden. Angel comes out and Tiffani yells.

"Angel! You idiot get back here! Why don't you ever listen when you are told not to come out."

Raphael sees Angel and yells.

"Angel; get outta here!"

Angel looks glaring.

"I am not a kid anymore and can fight."

Tiffani sees a foot ninja approaching Angel and grabs her without being seen. Then they are surrounded. Tiffani gulps and backs into a wall as the foot close in on her. Raphael sees it and shakes his head.

"Women so damn complicated! Get the hell away from her!"

Leonardo looks and assists Stefani.

"You know babe you still need to brush up; you're still learning!"

Stefani ignores that remark.

"Nice boyfriend Leo, I can handle myself."

Michelangelo is fighting and chuckles.

"Wow bro she tried you. We have a bigger problem; Tiffani is surrounded! Now what do we do?"

~Back at The house~

Elizabeth looks at the clock.

"Umm Janelle, Stefani and Tiffani should've been home hours ago. I'm going to use the tracker and find them both."

Janelle crosses her arms.

"Excuse me missy, who is the one who knows Science in this family? Well Liz!"

Elizabeth looks at her.

"Okay can you please use the tracker and find our sisters? It's already dark, foot clan, and purple dragons are lurking around."

Janelle slams her book down.

"Oh you are annoying I swear!"

Elizabeth laughed.

"That's my job as the baby sister. To annoy you, Stefani, and Tiffani now find our sisters Miss Science."

Janelle glares at her and uses her cell and tracks down Stefani and Tiffani.

"They are in the back alley behind Tiffani's school. Maybe they are with the boys and just don't want to be bothered. Elizabeth, did you hear me? Elizabeth!"

She exits and doesn't see Elizabeth and shakes her head.

'Ughhh she's so annoying and careless!'

~In the meantime Elizabeth hears weapons clashing as she turns the corner~

She sees Tiffani surrounded, and her sister Stefani fighting alongside the boys. She uses her grappling hook and pulls herself up a building, then she uses it to swing across kicking about eight foot soldiers away from Tiffani and grabs her.

"Obviously you're not as tough as you thought, Miss hothead!"

Angel looks and scratches her head.

"Elizabeth? When did you learn to do that?"

Karai laughs evilly and jumps down in front of Stefani.

"Not bad for an amateur ninja. Obviously Leonardo didn't teach you all his skills? He is so young and very talented, but he never shares his skills with anyone. Not even for the one he supposedly loves."

Leonardo gets in front of Stefani and glares at her.

"Leave her alone Karai, she has nothing to do with you seeking revenge on me. "

She laughs again.

"Yes she does Leonardo, she is something you hold dear. Soon the time will come when you surrender to me! Foot Vanish!"

Her and the foot disappear. Then Stefani crosses her arms looking at Elizabeth.

"Exactly when did you learn to do that? Start talking young lady."

Elizabeth looked at her elder sister.

"I've been practicing since Leonardo became your boyfriend a year and six months ago. It's only basics gee Stefani talk about overprotective. Anyway let's get back to the house before Janelle has a fit."

They made their way back to the house and Leonardo looked at Raphael.

"You know; we all know that you are with Tiffani Raph. Exactly when did you and Tiffani become official?"

Raphael looked at his brother.

"What the hell is the big deal? All you have to know is she is with me no more bro. At least I didn't hide it for an entire year like a certain brother we all know. So get off my shell about it already!"

Leonardo looked but stayed silent. Stefani whacks him.

"You hid it for a year, from your family?"

Leonardo looked.

"Hey that was uncalled for, demanding much! Oh look who is talking you just told your sisters so we're even!"

Tiffani turns back and bops both of them.

"You two done yet with the damn arguing well!"

Janelle runs out the house steaming.

"Really, you two were out with your boyfriends and had me and Elizabeth worried sick! Real responsible Stef!"

Angel sighed.

"They were fighting a band of foot soldiers, so get off their backs already!"

She glares at Tiffani.

"Miss so tough isn't really tough after all, your baby sister Elizabeth saved your ass."

Raphael gets in between them.

"Hold it you two, it doesn't matter who saved whose ass she is safe. Now to figure out what Karai is up to and what she meant by that remark oh fearless one!"

Leonardo shook his head and walked away. Donatello sighed and entered the house with his brothers. Then Stefani watched as Leonardo walked away.

"Leo why don't you go rest in my room? You had a tough battle today?"

Michelangelo looked.

"Umm did Leo just walk away so he doesn't kick Raph's shell in or is he just tired?"

Donatello takes out his Bo Staff and bops him with it.

"Really Mikey, what other reason would he walk away?"

He tapped on his head.

"Not quite ripe yet, I'll be in Janelle's lab working on the girls' shell cells, obviously they need them more now."

Tiffani taps Raphael's shell.

"I want to learn, the skills my sister has so I can defend myself and not be embarrassed by my baby sister again."

He looks and shakes his head.

"Not yet, now get off my shell about it babe I mean it!"

~In Stefani's room~

Leonardo was laying in Stefani's bed when she entered, and handed him a cup of tea.

"Here Leo, this will help you feel better. You really shouldn't worry too much about me Leo.

To be continued…...what will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 4

"Developments Unfold"

~Downstairs~

Donatello was in Janelle's lab working on the shell cells when she sat next to him.

"Wow you made a lot of these I see? So what happened tonight?"

Donatello looked up.

"Nothing much except the foot went after your sisters because they are friends with us, or shall I say because they are with my brothers. Janelle now that the foot knows you four are our friends you and Elizabeth are in as much danger as your two sisters Stefani and Tiffani. These are a way to get a hold of us, and I have programmed all of our numbers in each of your shell cells. You have a nice lab I see and can tell you are really into Science."

She smiled.

"Yes I have been since I was a child our parents always bragged about how intelligent I was at such a young age. You seem like more of a genius than I am, exactly how old are you guys if you don't mind me asking?"  
Donatello sighed as he looked up as he handed her the shell cell.

"We are twenty-one. How old are you? Just out of curiosity."

Janelle looked up and responded smiling.

"I'll be twenty in a few months. I really do look younger than my actually age."

He smiled.

"I can see that Janelle. Here let's give your sisters their brand new shell cells."

They exited her lab and Donatello approached Tiffani who was a little angry at her boyfriend at the moment.

"Hey Tiff, this is a shell cell. These are used to contact us when you need us. Now where'd my hot headed brother go?"

Tiffani took her shell cell.

"I don't know and could careless, boyfriend or not? My baby sister just embarrassed me in front of everyone and my stubborn boyfriend refuses to train me. "

Leonardo descended from the stairs with his empty tea cup and looked at her.

"You aren't ready yet Tiffani to be trained that is why Raphael refuses to train you. Speaking of Raphael where did he go now?"

Tiffani glared.

"Oh it's okay that my sister Stefani can be trained but not me, life is so unfair I swear. When will I be ready to get trained Leo?"

Stefani came in.

"My training started months ago, so you just need to be patient Tiff. So stop acting like a big baby and grow up already. Not again, Leo should you go look for Raphael?"

Leonardo dialed Raphael's shell cell. Raphael was at the pizza parlor and answered.

'No Leo, I didn't run off again. I just went to get the pizzas, why what's up? Has Tiffani cooled down yet? She asked me to train her and I told her that she's not ready yet. Why are women so damn complicated I swear? Yes, oh fearless one I am remaining alert. Be back in about 20 minutes the pizzas ain't ready yet. Raph out!'

Leonardo hung up his shell cell and looked.

"Raphael will be back in twenty minutes; he went to get the pizzas. "

Donatello looked.

"Oh okay Leo, I guess he read our minds that we wanted pizza tonight."

Michelangelo exited the game room.

"When don't we want pizza Don? So let me get this straight dudes, Leo is with Stefani for almost two years and Raphael has been with Tiffani for a few months now! Exactly what is wrong with this picture bros, I am the charmer of the four of us."

Donatello chuckled.

"I guess you have to turn on more charm Mikey, you lucked out this time bro."

He wasn't amused and entered the game room. Then Leonardo looked at Donatello.

"Really Don, why are you picking on our baby brother. Let me explain to you Don, it took me a while to finally ask Stefani to be my girl we were friends for years until I found the courage to ask her. Raphael has always been known to get in a relationship faster than all of us you know this. "

Raphael entered.

"Talking about me again Leo? Come on the pizzas are here and I am starving. Yo Mikey deep dish time, Mikey?"

He looked and saw Michelangelo sad and approached him.

"Yo Mikey what is eating you? Hey where is Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"Right here Raph, what's up and with Mikey? He's been silent all night."

Raphael looked and smirked.

"Why don't you go cheer him Beth, he needs a friend to talk to him right now. As you can see he is ignoring me. Alright Don what you do now, well?"

Leonardo sighed and shook his head.

"Making fun of Mikey because you and I landed girls before Michelangelo. Since that remark he's been upset and won't even talk to me either."

Raphael glared at Donatello.

"Why did you do that Don; you know it's been a while since Michelangelo had a girlfriend. His ex turned out to be a foot ninja and risked her life to save him getting herself killed in front of him now knock it off before I knock you out Donatello I mean it! Did it ever occur to you that he won't try for another relationship because of it no of course not cuz your big brain don't comprehend English!"

Tiffani looked and asked.

"Raphael isn't Donatello older than you?"

Raphael looked back and crossed his arms.

"What kind of question is that babe, ain't your older sister with my elder brother Leo? Aren't you the second eldest of your sisters? So what ya think the answer to that is well!"

Leonardo just remained silent and entered the kitchen to get his pizza. Stefani entered the kitchen behind him and grabbed his waist.

He looked back.

"Stefani babe what is it? Since when do you grab my waist?"

She smiled.

"It's just you didn't kiss me all day Leo and it's not like you. I was wondering if something is on your mind about tonight's fight that's all."

He sighed.

"No of course not, I am fine just had a weird dream last night and it scared me a little that's all. Don't ask me about it Stefani I already talked to my father about it. Believe me I am perfectly fine babe."

Stefani let go of his waist and got herself some pizza and followed him back to the living room then they sat down on the love seat. Michelangelo entered the kitchen and grabbed his pizza. Then he sighed. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Mikey are you alright, is something on your mind? We are best friends you know."

He sat down and looked up.

"Just thinking dudette that's all. Go get some pizza Raph got plenty."

Elizabeth sighed and entered the kitchen, then she grabbed her pizza and jumped.

"Mikey you startled me. I don't do good when people come up behind me. Please don't do that again. Mikey."

He gazed into her eyes and smiled as he put her plate down and lifted up her chin.

"You are a very pretty girl, and want you to know that I wish we were more than friends. Sorry I am a little rusty right now; it's been a while since I actually had a girlfriend myself. One question though, do you feel the same way about me dudette?"

She couldn't speak and just gazed into his eyes as she smiled. Then their lips met and she embraced him and closed her eyes. Leonardo entered and tapped Raphael. Then both brothers went by the kitchen door and smiled.

"About time Mikey. Now come eat before your pizza gets cold. Hello Michelangelo!"

They exited the kitchen and Stefani and Tiffani winked at both brothers and ate their pizza. Donatello just shrugged and ate his pizza in silence. Finally, Michelangelo and Elizabeth exited the kitchen and sat down. Raphael tapped Michelangelo's shell and pointed to his lips.

"You got a little somethin' on your lips Mikey. Wipe it off before Donatello starts again."

Michelangelo wiped his lips and winked at Raphael, then he ate his pizza in silence. Raphael shook his head as he ate his pizza and put his arm behind Tiffani's head as she ate her pizza and winked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth winked back as Michelangelo's arm went behind her head while she ate her pizza in silence. Janelle just rolled her eyes and ate her pizza as she shook her head. Donatello said nothing and just ate his pizza. Angel said nothing and just flipped the channels as she ate her pizza and looked at her three friends with the brothers.

~Back at Saki Mansion~

Karai paced back and forth thinking of a plan to lure Leonardo, so she can get her revenge on him for killing her father.

"I want to use that freak's girlfriend Stefani as bait, but he trained her and I have no way of capturing her. Unless I use her two younger sisters as bait and have her come to me alone without Leonardo with her. But how can I do that?"

Chapman looked at her.

"Maybe, have some of your foot ninja pose as students in her two younger sisters' college and have them kidnap them? Obviously the 2nd eldest Tiffani is still sore about being saved by her baby sister. But Mistress Karai we don't know her other two sisters' names how will that work? Who can we get to tell us their names?"

At that the one who tried to persuade Tiffani spoke.

"Their names are Janelle and Elizabeth, Mistress Karai. They go to different schools, but we should use the youngest as bait. Her older sister is a lot smarter and will not be fooled. It just so happens I go to school with her and she is one of my friends. I will lure her. When shall I strike?"

Karai smirked.

"Tomorrow after school ends, you tell her you want her to go by your house to study. Then you take the alley and the foot do the rest. We will knock her out and take her here then lure her sister Stefani. When Leonardo finds out his girl doesn't come home then he will be putty in my hands. Now back to practice all of you. I'll be in my chambers."

~Back at the girls' house~

Stefani was in her room asleep on Leonardo who was up reading a book when he heard her scream. He shook her.

"Stef babe wake up, it's me Leo what is it?"

She woke up and hugged him tightly. Then she cried on him.

"Leo they are going after my youngest sister Elizabeth after school tomorrow. She is trying to lure me and take me hostage to make my other dream come true about you. What am I going to do?"

He held her close and brushed back her bangs.

"Shh go back to sleep, we won't let that happen Stef. Come on babe you need your rest you can't be like this at such a young age. I'll take care of it when I get back to the lair with my brothers. Nothing will happen to your sister Elizabeth I promise. Come on I am not leaving till sundown, go back to sleep please."

He wiped her tears and smiled at her as their lips met and she descended to her bed below him. She embraced him tightly as his kisses became a little more passionate while her hands traced his shell while her eyes were closed. His hands went inside her shirt and she sighed.

"Oh Leo you surprised me…. never knew you could kiss like this. I love you so much."

She unbuttoned her flannel shirt and slid it off smiling up at him. He stared down at her bra and smiled as he continued to kiss her passionately. She felt his hands moving across her stomach and whispered in his ear.

"Leo we are together almost two years, if you want to let yourself go be my guest. I want to feel your love to its fullest."

He smiled down at her.

"Not yet Stef, I am not ready to go that far and neither are you. Besides it wouldn't be right to make a move on you when you just had that dream about your sister. When I am ready you will know babe I promise. It's sundown, my brothers and I need to get back. See you tomorrow night, I love you Stefani. Remember don't worry I won't let anything happen to your sister."

She smiled and nodded. Then she entered her bathroom to get ready for bed. Then she walked by Leonardo and kissed him.

"Goodnight Leo I love you."

Leonardo smiled.

"I love you too Stef, now get some rest and don't worry."

Leonardo knocked on Tiffani's bedroom door. Then Raphael looked at his watch and kissed Tiffani on her forehead as he carefully got off her bed not to disturb her while she slept.

"Okay Leo, I am coming what is it?'

Leonardo sighed.

"Stefani had another vision and they are going to target Elizabeth after school tomorrow. Michelangelo has to follow her after school to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Raphael looked.

"Umm fearless one, is that wise? You know Mikey isn't that good a fighter as you and I. Shouldn't we all keep an eye on her not just Mikey. Remember Leo she is his girl now he will flip out and get himself hurt and you know it."

Michelangelo exited the lab with Donatello and looked at his elder brothers.

"What was that remark Raphie boy, I am a former Battle Nexxus Champion I will not get myself caught! Really Raph you have no faith in me bro I swear! She's my girl and I will be the one that will follow her like you followed Tiffani! End of discussion!"

Donatello interrupted.

"Yea Mikey like you swore you wouldn't get caught the last time and your ex got herself killed protecting your shell! Tell him Leo!"

Leonardo glared at all his brothers.

"I am the leader and say that Michelangelo follows Elizabeth, if he gets in trouble he will have sense to pick up his shell cell to call us now enough both of you! This conversation is over now let's get back to the lair before Splinter has a fit with us! Drop it I mean it!"

Michelangelo kissed Elizabeth goodbye and the four brothers exited the house and headed back to the lair.

~In Janelle's room~

She looked out the window and sighed as she watched the brothers disappear into the shadows.

'Damn it Janelle why didn't you tell Donatello you fell for him? Your three sisters are with his brothers and you are still single and too stubborn to tell him the truth.'

Angel looked at her.

"Janelle, one thing about Donatello you need to know is that he is not one to get in a relationship so fast. After he got turned down by April he didn't seem to even care for human girls anymore. I wouldn't waste my time telling him because he is not ready to be in a relationship. Well anyway Janelle do what you want I am heading home before my grandmother has my head. Think about what I just told you, I know them way better than you do. "

Well that's the end of chapter 4…see what happens next in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 5

"Stefani's Fear in Reality"

The next day at school Jun approached her and smiled.

"Hey Beth; why don't you come by my house today after school? I need help with our Chemistry project."

Elizabeth smiled as she closed her locker.

"Okay I'll help you, that's what friends are for. Let me just call my sister and tell her I am not coming home until later. She does worry since I am the youngest."

Jun smiles.

"Okay; I'll see you after school then. Thanks again Beth."

~At the lair~

Michelangelo approached Leonardo and asked.

"Bro what time does Beth get out of school today?"

Leonardo picked up his shell cell and calls Stefani.

~At the girls' house~

Stefani is cleaning the house.

'Yes Leo, she gets out at 330. Okay so Michelangelo is going to be outside of the school to protect Elizabeth. Alright Leo see you later tonight I love you.'

He responds back.

'Okay babe see you later tonight I love you.'

~Back at the lair~

He turned to Michelangelo.

"Elizabeth gets out at 330. Just be careful Mikey please."

Michelangelo looked at his elder brother.

"Yo bro are you okay? What's with you; you know I am always careful. Is something on your mind that you won't tell me Leo?"

He was silent and entered his room; then Michelangelo knocked on Raphael's room.

'Raph can I talk to you; Yo bro you up! Raph?'

Raphael was asleep and fell out of his bed after he heard a bang on his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door glaring at Michelangelo.

"This better be important Mikey; I was fast asleep and you know I hate to be waken up!"

Michelangelo looked at his older brother.

"It is important Raph; Leo is acting real weird and I can't figure it out. He's been like this since last night."

Raphael looked at him.

"Like exactly how? You woke me up for that? Leo is always like that you've known him since we were babies. Now let me go back to sleep Mikey before I knock you out!"

He slammed the bedroom door in his face. Michelangelo sighed.

"Fine Raph; be rude all you want I'll figure it out myself!"

Michelangelo flipped down and went to his father's room and knocked. Master Splinter was meditating.

"Enter Michelangelo my son."

Michelangelo entered his father's room as he turned toward him.

"Sensei; Leo has been acting real weird since last night. I asked him and he just keeps telling me make sure I am careful. When I tried to ask him he just walked away in silence into his room. He has, me real worried. He is acting like he did after the last confrontation on the ship. You don't think it's a relapse of his behavior before you sent him to Japan and Karai nearly killed us all."  
Master Splinter looked.

"I highly doubt that. Just let him be; he will be fine."

~In Leonardo's room~

He laid on his bed trying to sleep; but couldn't because of what Stefani told him last night. Then Karai's words played in his head.

"You will suffer for taking my father Leonardo; enjoy your victory while you can."

He sat up and thought about the dream Stefani had and wondered if both their dreams were a sign. He shook his head and finally drifted off to sleep.

~At the School~

School ended and Elizabeth went to meet Jun by her locker and smiled.

"Okay I told my sister she said make sure I am in by 10. Let's go then."

~Above on the roof~

Michelangelo was looking down in his disguise watching his girlfriend very closely. He watched as they turned the corner, but seen them enter an alley. He felt something was up. He continued to watch above.

Elizabeth noticed they were turning into an alley and looked at Jun.

"Is this some kind of shortcut to your house?"

Jun smiled.

"Yes, this is a short cut to my house. Come on Beth we'll be there soon. "

Suddenly, knock out gas surrounded Elizabeth and she fell to the ground. Michelangelo yelled.

"Beth…noooo!"

He flipped down and fought off the foot ninja as they surrounded him. He was also knocked out and taken to Saki Mansion along with Elizabeth.

When he came to he looked around and couldn't find his shell cell. He also realized that his nunchucks were missing. He heard Karai's voice and looked around with his eyes slanted.

"I should've known you were behind this Karai! Where the shell is Elizabeth; and what are you up to!"

She laughed evilly as she glared at him.

"A trap for your brother Leonardo; he will pay for taking my father from me. I will never forgive him from our last battle. He will learn the feeling of pain when I take everything he loves from him!"

I used Stefani's baby sister as bait to lure her here; and when she comes to face me she will lose. Then I will capture her; and Leonardo will come and walk right into the trap!"

~At the girls' house~

Stefani looked at the time; and didn't see Elizabeth or Michelangelo yet. She got a bad feeling and ran to the lair where Leonardo was sparring against Raphael. Leonardo heard Stefani coming in crying and ran out of the dojo; and embraced her.

"Stef babe what is it?"

She looked into his eyes and cried into his plastron.

"Leo my sister and Michelangelo aren't back home yet and it's already dark! She's my responsibility to take care of her and keep her from harm. I have to go get her back; don't stop me either.!"

He grabbed her and held her close.

"Babe you are just starting your training; you can't face her. She will kill you and I will not be able to live with myself."

Raphael looked and glared.

"You shouldn't have let her live bro. She almost killed us while you were away; she probably thinks you're bluffing. Or she is setting a trap to…."

Leonardo glared at his brother.

"Don't say it Raph; not in front of Stefani please."

He looked.

"You should've been the one that told her the truth bro. She is your girlfriend. For almost two years too."

Stefani let go of Leonardo and looked with her arms crossed angry.

"Tell me what exactly Leo; what are you hiding from me Leonardo! Answer me now turtle boy I am not in the mood for games! Now tell me what Raph is talking about! Fine Leo act the way you did after that last fight on the ship! I am going after them myself!"

She grabbed her katana and put on her midnight blue headband and disappeared into the shadows toward Saki Mansion! She used her skills and got inside. Karai was waiting; holding the katana to Elizabeth's neck.

"Well; well Stefani come to save your sister! Where's Leonardo?"

Stefani glared at her with his eyes slanted.

"He's not here Karai; I am here to save my sister. You may think I fear you; but I really don't! I have been trained by Leonardo. The same Leonardo who warned you the last time you two fought to stay away from his family! Obviously his message didn't seem to sink in Karai! That headless statue of your father should be the reason you changed your ways!"

Karai laughed evilly.

"Oh really obviously he never told you the whole truth. The reason why I went after his pathetic family after he killed my father! What was said on the ship exactly; and how I saved his shell when my father was about to finish him! There is a lot that Leonardo kept you in the dark Stefani! Now fine very well you came to face me ; let's see how well he trained you in a battle against me."

Karai put on her helmet and unsheathed her father's sword; and lunged at Stefani. She blocked the attack and flipped behind her. Then she tried to front sweep Karai, and got her leg swept instead. Stefani got up and their swords clashed. Michelangelo was in the other room trying to undo the chains that binded his arms above his head. He tried to use his strength to release himself, but instead he cut his wrist and cried out in pain.

'How the shell am I going to get out of this; and where is Elizabeth? I have no way of contacting my brothers either; this is hopeless! Some Battle Nexxus Champion I am; can't get myself out of these damn chains!'

~In the throne room~

Stefani and Karai's katana clashed causing Stefani to be unarmed. Karai laughed evilly as she held her sword to Stefani's neck.

"Well obviously he didn't train you good enough; say Sayonarra Stefani."

Stefani grabbed the katana with her hand and cut it.

"Not so fast Karai…..I am not going out like this!"

She laughed.

"Foolish child; your hands are sliced you can't beat me! Now your life ends! That is your blood getting all over your pretty shirt!"

Just as Karai's sword was about to thrust into Stefani's chest Leonardo came out of nowhere and used his katana to block it. This gave Stefani a chance to roll away and hold her bleeding hand. She watched as Leonardo and Karai's katana clashed.

Leonardo's eyes slanted in anger as he fought her.

"You just don't learn Karai! I warned you the last time to not waste your second chance and you did! Now it's me and you to the end. I am warning you Karai; one of us will fall but only one with honor!"

He yelled to Stefani as he fought Karai.

"Get Elizabeth and get out of here Stefani! Also get Michelangelo out of here! Go Stefani!"

Stefani listened to Leonardo; and grabbed her sister Elizabeth but still had blood dripping from her hand where she grabbed Karai's katana.

~In the other room~

The mystics were chanting and used their powers to make Leonardo think that Karai killed Stefani, Elizabeth, and Michelangelo. This made him surrender. He dropped his katana; and Karai laughed evilly!

"Take him to the statue room I will deal with him later!"

Stefani managed to free Michelangelo; but tried to make Leonardo hear her.

"Leo…NOOOOOOOO! I saved Michelangelo and Elizabeth; don't fall like this! Leonardo!"

She broke down in tears and Michelangelo hugged her as she screamed.

"My vision came true…now who knows what she is going to do to him! What was Raphael talking about and Karai! I am never going to be in his arms again Leonardooooooooooo!"

Michelangelo carried a weak Stefani back to the lair. When they got back Raphael looked up.

"Mikey what the shell happened? Where is Leo!"

Michelangelo took Stefani into Leonardo's room and laid her on the bed. Then he exited and tapped Donatello.

"Don go bandage Stefani's hands she sliced them when she was fighting off Karai! That bitch used her mystic power to make Leonardo surrender. She made him think that Karai cut all three of us down! So he dropped his katana; and was taken away in chains to who knows where!"

Raphael slanted his eyes in anger and was about to leave when Splinter grabbed his arm.

"Raphael my son; we will get Leonardo back! He let her get in his mind like the last time when she made us all think that she killed everyone that we cared about! You have my permission to train Stefani's sister Tiffani! Now go my son. Michelangelo you train Elizabeth! As for you Donatello go take care of Stefani she is devastated! Then after you are finished you will train Janelle now go my sons while I meditate!"

Donatello watched as Master Splinter entered his room and closed his door. Then he sighed and entered Leonardo's room to bandage Stefani's cut hands. After he finished he sighed and looked at her.

"We will get him back Stef; please get some rest you had a tough battle!"

She looked around his room and broke down in tears again.

"How Don; he thinks she killed us all. He has no reason to fight anymore now she can do whatever she wants to him! What was he hiding from me! What does Karai have to do with Leo?"

Donatello looked and sighed.

"I really have no idea Stef; get some rest please. We'll be training your sisters in the dojo."

She closed the light in the room and tried to drift off to sleep.

~In the dojo~

Donatello entered to see Raphael.

"Raph; she wants to know what Leo's connection to that bitch is? What do I say?"

Raphael looked up from his punching bag.

"It's not our position to tell her; she's his girlfriend. He should've told her himself! Now look where he is! I have no idea how to get him back either! With him gone now I am in charge my life sux I swear! I'll be right back; I have to go pick up Tiffani. Don drop it already! I'll be right back."

~Topside~

Raphael sat on the top of the roof, and waited for Tiffani to exit the school. Then he looked at Saki Mansion and gritted his teeth.

"When we get him back you bitch; you'll pay for what you did! It's far from ova Karai!"

Karai appeared and laughed evilly.

"Yes it is Raphael; he will do whatever I tell him because he thinks that he has no one left but me! That is the punishment he is receiving for taking my father from me and refusing to join my side so we can be together! You will never get him back farewell Raphael!"

Raphael went to lunge for her and she disappeared. He heard the bell ring and flipped down in his trench coat waiting for Tiffani to exit the school. She exited the school and looked at him.

"Really Raph; what is wrong? You look like there is something on your mind? Raph will you please answer me?"

He sighed.

"Fine; I'll tell you back at the lair babe. But you can't see where it is. Come on Tiff please."

He put the blindfold on her eyes and they made their way to the lair. When they got in the lair he removed it.

"This is our lair babe; and this is where I will be training you. As for what is on my mind I'll tell you after your lesson. "

Elizabeth looked in on their elder sister and shook her head holding back the tears. Michelangelo came up from behind her and embraced her.

"Don't worry babe; we'll get him back. Let your sister sleep she needs her rest after that battle. Let's go; today is lesson 1 by your sensei Yours Truly!"

Janelle sighed as she was handed a pink headband and entered the dojo. Tiffani's was a lighter shade of red than Raphael's. Elizabeth smiled as she was handed a goldenrod headband. The lesson started with the basics as Master Splinter watched his sons train Stefani's sisters. He then checked on Stefani and shook his head as he placed his hand on her forehead as she slept.

"You poor child; facing off against an adversary beyond your limits and your reward losing the one you love. We will get Leonardo back Stefani you just rest and don't take the blame because your anger will consume you as it did Leonardo after our final confrontation with Shredder."

~At Saki Mansion~

Karai entered the statue room and looked at Leonardo.

"How does it feel Leonardo; losing the ones you love? I know how to ease your mind!"

He looked up.

"Don't touch me Karai! Get the hell away from me! I surrendered and you still killed my brothers, my girl, her sisters, and my father! Don't come by me!"

He used his leg and knocked a table over covering himself as she made her way by him.

She laughed evilly.

"You resist now, but soon you won't be able to resist any more Leonardo! Very well then you stay there until you die!"

He glared.

"I rather die than let you have your way with me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 6

"Rescue Mission"

Days passed and the brothers looked in their elder brother Leo's room after Stefani finally returned home with her sisters.

Raphael was in the dojo punching his bag.

'Damnit Leo I have never known you to be so weak! What the hell happened to you! Why couldn't you just escape her and finish her off! Now we're here alone without you and I am the one in charge. I can't do this; I failed the 1st time when she attacked our home and don't want to fail again.'

Donatello and Michelangelo were sparring when Michelangelo sighed.

"Man bro he's really taking this hard. Why is he blaming himself; he wasn't the one the one that caused Leonardo to surrender."

Donatello shrugged.

"I don't know Mikey; but we really need our brother to come back home. I just can't think of the way to get him back."

~At the girls' house~

Tiffani saw Stefani training and just sighed. She approached her.

"Stef will you please stop beating yourself up! You didn't cause this to happen. What you have told me about Leonardo is that when it comes to his family he will do whatever it takes to keep his family safe."

Stefani sat down and sipped her water taking off her headband.

"It is my fault Tiff; he told me that I had no chance against her and I thought I did. Now look where he is and who knows what he is going through right now. Who knows what she is putting him through; he doesn't deserve this. I am a horrible girlfriend and he deserves better; not a weak girl like me."

Elizabeth came outside and bopped her sister.

"Will you please stop calling yourself weak? I am tired of hearing it; you are not weak and never have been! Now stop doing this to yourself Stefani. We need our strong big sister; not the timid sister you have turned into since your last battle with that bitch Karai!"

Janelle sighed as she came outside.

"They are right Stefani; you aren't weak and stop thinking that you are. I highly doubt Leonardo would like you to be acting like this! His brothers and their father will get him back Stef; but you can't keep doing this to yourself. It will take time; but until then you need to be stronger than you are especially for him the one that you love! I know for a fact he taught you better than this."

~Back at Karai's Skyscraper~

Leonardo heard Karai coming and suddenly felt weak. He noticed the room he was in started to fill with sleeping gas. He fought to keep his eyes open and she entered laughing evilly.

"Well Leonardo you seem like you need to get some sleep. Go on take a nap and when you awake you will feel better thanks to me. You have no choice there is no one else around but me."

He fought it off.

"Don't you think I will ever love you again Karai! You went after my family while I was away and then even though I surrendered you still killed them! I could've killed you that night; but I let you live!"

She laughed evilly as she approached him.

"You should've killed me that night Leonardo; that is proof enough that you still do have feelings for me! If you were such a great ninja master as you claimed, you wouldn't have spared my life! But you did so stop denying the fact that you couldn't kill me because you never got over me!"

He glared at her still fighting the gas that was making him sleepy.

"I let you live because unlike you I have honor; not because I was still in love with you! This isn't making it any better on you! So don't even think that this gas will cause me to fall asleep!"

The gas penetrated him and he fell asleep. She took the opportunity and forced herself upon him.

~At the girls' house~

Stefani was napping when another vision came to her and she seen exactly what Karai was doing to Leonardo causing her to wake up. She ran out of the house, and ran to the lair yelling when Raphael grabbed her.

"Whoa Stef; pull yourself together! What is wrong with you!"

She broke down in tears.

"He is still in love with her Raph; he forgot all about me! I saw them making love in her room and he was enjoying it! We are over; I am going back home just leave me alone! He can have her I don't care anymore!"

Master Splinter exited his room and grabbed Stefani; placing his hand on her forehead.

"Stefani; she is in your mind. Fight her child; she is making you think that my son Leonardo is still in love with her. What you are seeing is only an illusion; use your mind! There are four elements of a ninja they are heart, mind, body, and soul! She is attacking your mind; to get to your heart to make you forget what you have with Leonardo. Wake up Stefani; do not allow her to cause you to doubt the love he has for you and you alone."

Stefani listened to him and meditated. Then she opened her eyes and hugged Master Splinter.

"Thank you Master Splinter; that looked too real. He only loves me; but it still doesn't excuse him from keeping what he had with her from me. We are together almost two years; he should've been honest with me. Are we ever going to get him back; I miss him so much."

Master Splinter held his head the brothers looked at him asking.

"Sensei what is it?"

He put his head down.

"I feel the pain he is going through; she is forcing herself upon him. I need to get through to him; he is stronger than this! Boys go to Stefani's house and leave me alone here. I must fully concentrate to get through to your brother he is not this weak! Stefani; I know how to get my son back; please just go with them to the house you will see Leonardo soon."

Stefani bowed to him.

"Yes Master Splinter; I will take them to the house with me. Thank you again for releasing my mind from her illusions."

He bowed back to her.

"You are welcome Stefani; just remember your mind is stronger. Never forget that. I hope I can get through to Leonardo. All of you keep your shell cells on."

The brothers threw their trench coats on and followed Stefani above the surface. She used her key to open the door and her sisters looked confused.

"Hi boys what brings you three here? Stefani are you okay?"

She looked as she entered her room and stared at the bracelet Leo got her for their year anniversary and held it close. Her sisters shook their heads and Janelle asked.

"Man she isn't talking to anyone. Is she ever going to be herself?"

Tiffani was in the kitchen making some frozen pizza when Raphael entered and grabbed her waist.

"I know you are worried about your sister, but she is really in love with my brother and misses him a lot. Two days they are officially together for two years. Besides your sister had a really bad vison. That bitch attacked her mind; like she did to us a couple years ago before Leonardo went away to Japan."

Tiffani sighed.

"Yes I know how much in love she is with him Raph; I am just not used to seeing my sister feel so useless. How are you dealing with taking over Leo's role as the eldest right now?"

He shook his head.

"Not very good; can't stop worrying about him and have no idea what he's going through right now."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"None of us do Raph; let's eat. I just made some pizza."

They entered the dining room and everyone sat down except Stefani she stayed in her room and cried into her pillow.

~At the skyscraper~

Karai continued her fun as he was still knocked out.

~At the lair~

Master Splinter was meditating.

"Leonardo wake up my son; she was using the heart of Tengu again to make you think that she destroyed us all. Remember what the Ancient One taught you; use those teachings that you used to find us all after Karai told April we were all destroyed! You are stronger than that my son; and your family needs you. She also attacked Stefani's mind; she thinks you still have feelings for Karai! Wake up!"

Leonardo heard the voice as he opened his eyes and slanted his eyes in anger and felt a lot of pain.

'NO I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT DISHONORABLE BITCH NO MORE! 'GET THE HELL OFF OF ME KARAI!

Leonardo used his strength and broke the cuffs that bound him on the bed and knocked her off of him.

"You are low Karai! You really had to knock me out and hope that my feelings for you would return, but they haven't! I am only in love with Stefani; whatever we had is gone. "

She laughed evilly.

"Maybe so Leonardo but you can't move because you are in pain! You are vulnerable. So you can't escape me. Stay here and I'll be back later. Then we can have more fun."

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes trying to forget the pain he was in right now.

"Raph help me please! I can't move and she is coming back! I want to get away from here!"

~At the girls' house~

Raphael was napping on the couch when he heard his brother's voice and he fell off the couch.

'Ouch! LEO I'M COMING BRO!' He got off the couch and tied his face mask; grabbing his Sai he entered Tiffani's room to see her fast asleep in her bed. Then he covered her and shut her bedroom door quietly. He checked on his other brothers and then he exited the girls' house. Donatello woke up when he saw Raphael exit.

"Raph where are you going in such a hurry!"

Raphael glared at him.

"You'll find out in a bit; you stay here it's too dangerous Don. Stay here and watch over Michelangelo and the girls. I mean it don't follow me either or I'll kick your shell in. You know I will; now get back in the house!"

He watched as Raphael vanished into the shadows and sighed. Then he went in the house and locked the door. He went back in Janelle's room and shutdown her computer. Then he exited her room and fell asleep on the couch.

Raphael used the shadows as he made his way inside Karai's skyscraper. 


	7. Chapter 7

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 7

"Project Leonardo"

Raphael made his way inside and took out a bunch of Karai's improved foot bots. He closed his eyes and above him there was an evil laugh.

"Well Raphael come to die! You will never find your brother Leonardo; he is my prisoner!"

Raphael gritted his teeth.

"I beat your ass on the damn ship Karai; don't think I can't again. You sicken me I swear you evil bitch! Get down here and fight like a ninja! Now you gone and pissed me off and you really made a mistake!"

She jumped down in her Shredder outfit and lunged at him with her sword. He blocked it with his Sai and gritted his teeth as they continued to fight. She got him off guard and slammed him into the wall making him hit his shell making him unconscious. She laughed evilly and held her katana to his neck. Raphael screamed out.

"Leo; help me I can't move; she's going to kill me!"

~In the bedroom where he was chained once again~

Leonardo heard his 2nd eldest brother screaming out in pain. He broke the chains that bound him though he was in excruciating pain from more of Karai's forced love upon him. The foot bots that were guarding him went toward him to confine him again. He used his free fist and slammed both their heads into one another destroying them. Then he used one of his shuriken and picked the lock releasing him from the room.

He held himself where he was in pain and made his way to the main area where he saw Karai holding the katana to Raphael's neck.

"Let him go Karai!"

She held the katana closer to his neck and Leonardo gritted his teeth.

"Make one more step and watch what happens to you! Let him go Karai now!"

Raphael saw his elder brother and sighed.

"Leo; you got away yourself!"

Karai laughed evilly.

"Take one more step Leonardo and I will really kill your brother! Get back in that room until I am finished in here with this wannabe ninja you call your brother."

Leonardo went to his belt and pulled out a shuriken knocking the sword from her hand. Then he jumped up and came down with a driving kick knocking her into the wall causing her ribs to crack. You could hear them crack as she hit the ground. Then he fell to the ground weak and holding himself.

Raphael got up and grabbed his elder brother.

"We're getting ya out of her fearless! Hold on Leo I got you!"

He threw a smoke bomb and made his way back to Stefani and her sisters' house hours after she left for work. Michelangelo's shell cell went off and she answered while Michelangelo was still asleep next to her.

'Hey Raph it's me Elizabeth; Mikey is fast asleep next to me; why do you sound like you're out of breath? Where were you; you do know Tiffani was looking for you and is not talking to you right now!'

Raphael gritted his teeth.

'I really don't care right now if she talks to me or not! Open the damn door cause my brother isn't that light you know! Besides my friggin arm is bleeding!'

Michelangelo heard his elder brother's voice and fell out of Elizabeth's bed.

"What the shell is all the commotion about! Beth get the door already instead of asking questions."

Raphael yelled.

"Then you get the damn door Mikey; hurry up will ya!"

Michelangelo flew down the stairs and opened the door and grabbed Leonardo as he screamed for Donatello.

'Don get your big brain down here and help me get Leo to Stefani's bed! Janelle can you bandage Raphael's arm he's bleeding all over the floor!'

Donatello flew out of Janelle's lab and helped Michelangelo with Leonardo. Then Janelle pushed Raphael down to the couch yelling.

"Sit still Raph; you are acting like a child! They got Leo will you stop worrying!"

Michelangelo and Donatello carried Leonardo upstairs to Stefani's room and laid him in the bed. They both gasped when they saw where Leonardo was bleeding and slanted their eyes in anger.

Michelangelo had anger tears with a really red face as he punched the wall above Leonardo's head.

"That damn bitch will pay for what she did to our brother mark my words!"

Leonardo raised his hand and placed it on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"Mikey calm down; I will be fine. There is no need for you to be like this baby brother."

Michelangelo hugged Leonardo; and Leonardo hugged him back.

"She will pay for what she did and to that I swear on my honor. Now go downstairs so I can take a shower and get some sleep."

After Janelle wrapped Raphael's arm he ran upstairs looking at the wall above Leonardo's head.

"What the shell happened up her; Leo you okay?"

Leonardo looked up.

"It wasn't me; it was our baby brother."

~Another knock on the door~

Janelle answered.

"Hey April and Casey; yes, Leo is fine he's up in my sister's room. "

Casey looked and asked.

"What the heck happened there is blood drips all over your carpet kid."

Raphael appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yo lamebrain; I'll tell ya ova coffee I seriously need a cup. Yo Don and Mikey let him rest will ya! Get down her you two before I make ya NOW!"

Both Donatello and Michelangelo yell down.

"We're coming Raph; take a chill pill will you?"

~In Stefani's room~

Leonardo gets up out of her bed and shakes his head as he looked at the blood on Stefani's bed.

'Oh shell; all over my girl's bed; I need a shower first to get rid of this dirty feeling!'

He entered the bathroom and entered the shower after he took off his harness and his bandanna. As the water hit his face; he closed his eyes and washed off watching the blood going down the drain as he opened his eyes.

'Karai; you will see how deadly of a ninja I am in due time mark my words! You wasted your second chance!'

~Downstairs in the kitchen~

Raphael and his brothers were having coffee as Raphael explained to Casey.

Casey cringed.

"I had no idea that was even possible Raph."

Donatello slapped him as he heard Michelangelo slam his hand on the table causing the coffee to spill on Casey.

Casey yelled out.

"OWWWW that is hottt MIKEYYYYYY!"

Donatello glared at Casey who was wiping the coffee from his lap.

"Hello we are part human lamebrain! Mikey will you stop being so angry! Leo told you to calm down; the last thing we need is him to come down and see you like this."

Michelangelo looked up from his coffee.

"She forced herself upon our brother Don how am I supposed to be!"

Raphael glared at him.

"The one that will make her pay will be Leo now stop being like that! You told Leo you will be alright now enough Mikey I swear!"

~In front of them with his arms crossed~

Raphael looked up and almost fell out of his chair but kept his balance.

"Yo Leo; I thought you were going to sleep; you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Leonardo looked glaring at Casey.

"Exactly how am I supposed to sleep with Casey's big mouth! Michelangelo you come with me now. We are going to talk."

Raphael and Donatello sipped their coffee innocently looking at each other.

Casey gets annoyed and throws his hands in the air looking.

"Yo April; I'm heading to bed."

Raphael shook his head.

"She's in bed already asleep. Goodnight Casey."

~Outside~

Leonardo looked at his baby brother.

"Michelangelo will you stop being like this please. I am perfectly fine; there is no need for you to worry about me."

Michelangelo sighed.

"I can't help it; you're my older brother and nothing like this ever happened to you. I know you're in pain Leo so stop denying it will you! You always have to be the strong one and look where it gets you. What would've happened if Raph didn't get to you in time? She might've killed you and we wouldn't have an elder brother anymore. Then where would we be; you know Raph is a hothead and can't lead his way out of a paper bag. Well Leo?"

Leonardo widened his eyes as a small tear fell he wiped it.

"Mikey listen I do this because I love you guys. Yes, I am hurting but I don't want to see you like this. You are our baby brother; you don't need to be this way. I appreciate you care, but I will handle it. I can handle it now if I wanted to but I won't. Just know she will regret it so please cheer up. Put a smile on your face or else."

Michelangelo looked at him. "Or else what? "

Leonardo signaled Raphael and Donatello outside. Raphael and Donatello , Leonardo tickled Michelangelo.

Michelangelo was laughing.

"No, no stop please."

They continued tickling him outside.

Michelangelo laughed.

"Ok bros I will stop being like this stop please."

They stopped tickling him and helped him up. Leonardo heard Stefani's car pull up and entered the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Stefani used her key and unlocked the door seeing Leonardo sitting at the table drinking coffee. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Leonardo winced a little. She knew something was wrong then she heard Tiffani slam her car door and shook her head.

Raphael was by the front door with his arms crossed when she came to the door stoop.

"Yo hothead; ye know people are asleep."

She was about to yell when she saw his arm bandaged. He stopped her and said.

"Hold up; before you say something I had to go save my elder brother. That is the only reason I didn't wake you up last night. So stay mad at me all ye want I'm heading to bed anyway. Goodnight."

She grabbed him from behind.

"I am not mad at you anymore Raph; I love you too much."

Raphael winced.

"Watch the arm babe."

She looked at his arm and asked in a calm voice.

"What happened to your arm?"

Raphael sighed.

"I fought that bitch Karai again and lost."

Tiffani yawned and so did Raphael.

"Goodnight everyone."

Michelangelo yawned and also stretched as he spoke to his brother.

"Sensei is on his retreat bro; can we stay here please until he comes back? You need to take it easy anyway."

Leonardo looked up.

"Goodnight Mikey, and yes we'll stay here until he comes back."

Donatello yawned and looked at his brother.

"Leo are you sure you're okay?"

Leonardo looked up from his coffee.

"Goodnight Donatello; see you in the morning. I am fine will you please stop worrying about me I am the older brother."

Janelle gave her sister the look. Then Stefani sighed and nodded.

"Goodnight Janelle see you in the morning."

Janelle looked at Donatello.

"You know Don you can sleep in my bed; I think my sister and your brother want to be alone today they are officially together two years."

Donatello looked.

"if my brother wants to talk to his girl he will tell me to go upstairs right Leo?"

Stefani looked at Leo.

"Come on Leo; I have something to tell you that I have kept from you for two years. Do you need help getting up; you look like you are struggling there?"

She helped him up and they sat on the porch swing.

"Leo, I was also taken advantage by my ex-boyfriend, and never trusted another man to love me because of it. That was until two years ago when we became a couple. So I know what kind of pain was inflicted on you though she made me think that you were enjoying it. Is there something I should know about your attacker by any chance Leo? I told you about something that was inflicted on me years before we got together? Leo?"

He sighed as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Karai was my ex- girlfriend. She attacked me because I want nothing to do with her and after what she did to me for those three days I was held against my will I despise her even more now. Okay Stef I think we should get to bed now the pain is returning and I need to lay down. Can we not talk about this again I want to sleep soundly not be reminded of the pain she inflicted on me? She even broke my katana and my shell cell. Don is gonna kill me."

Stefani helped him up as they entered the house and locked the door.

"Come on Leo I got you. You're going to be in pain for a week even though you're a mutant turtle."

He felt so helpless but knew that she would get him through this whole ordeal. She opened her bedroom door and pulled her bed down and helped him in bed. Then she entered her bathroom and got ready for bed. When she came out he was fast asleep and she laid next to him kissing him on his lips before she drifted off to sleep just relieved he was alright.

~Tiffani's room~

Raphael was fast asleep next to Tiffani as she held him close being careful not to touch his injured arm.

~Elizabeth's room~

Elizabeth was fast asleep on Michelangelo's plastron as he was also sound asleep next to her.

~Living room~

Janelle exited her room and watched as Donatello slept on the couch bed.

'He looks so peaceful, and I am in love with a mutant turtle.'

Donatello opened his eyes.

"Janelle are you okay?"

She paused.

"I thought I heard something outside."

He looked at her.

"Umm Janelle I'm a ninja; will you talk already? You can't fool a ninja."

She tried to run to her room and he grabbed her from behind.

"You can't run from a ninja; talk. I am not going to sleep until you do. Well?"

Janelle crossed her arms and stayed silent.

~Tiffani's room~

Raphael woke up and looked at the time.

'It's 3a what the shell is Don doing?'

Raphael gets out of bed careful not to wake up Tiffani, then he heads downstairs with his arms crossed looking at Donatello.

"Don it's 3a what the shell is going on down here? You woke me up again and you better hope Leo isn't up he needs his rest. Now what is going on?"

Donatello whispered.

"Janelle is hiding something from me; and I am not going to bed until she tells me."

He crosses his arms.

Raphael glared at Janelle.

"Ok you, eitha you tell my brother or I will kick your butt girl or not?"

Janelle froze.

"Okay I am in love with Donatello, are you happy now you hothead?"

She turned back to her room and almost slammed it; Raphael caught the door before it slammed. Then he shook his head.

'WatEva I'm going back to bed!'

Raphael's arms still crossed as Donatello fainted on the couch bed. Then he went back up to Tiffani's room and fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 8

"Leonardo's Recovery or Not"

~At the Saki Mansion~

Weeks after Leo's escape. Karai was cussing out Leonardo; because she couldn't move after he broke her ribs.

'He will pay for what he did to me; this time that accursed turtle will die at the end of my blade.'

Chaplin entered and looked at her.

"Mistress Karai; you are not supposed to move. Maybe it is time to give up on the revenge on the turtles."

She looked up and yelled.

"I will never give up my revenge they took my father; they will all pay for what they did to me especially …."

Chaplin shook his head as he changed her bandages and exited her room after he gave her the pain killer.

~At Casey's Grandmother's Farm in the Country~

While Stefani was in a deep sleep with her head on Leonardo's plastron she felt him sweating and heard him screaming out in pain.

"Karai get off of me you bitch; I am not giving in to you! We are done …..Aghhhh nooooooooo…..don't you dareeeee! Aghhh!"

Stefani woke up and shook him gently.

"Leo wake up; you're having the nightmare again. It's me Stefani; Leo."

He woke up and looked at her as she held him close.

"I can't believe I allowed her to do this to me. I am never going to sleep soundly again; I was too weak and couldn't fight her off. I should've killed her the night we fought after she attacked my family! She is right I am weak!"

Stefani looked into his blue eyes.

"Leo no you're not weak; don't you ever think you are. You are the eldest of your brothers and the leader. No one is as skilled as you are. Don't you ever let her make you think that way again. Now get some rest and get the thoughts of what she did to you from your mind you're stronger than that and you know it."

He just smiled at her and turned his shell toward her and drifted back off to sleep. She sighed and shook her head exiting the room and headed downstairs where Raphael was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Yo Stef; wuz up? I thought you and Leo were asleep. Ya look like ya got somethin' on your mind."

She sighed as she poured herself a cup of tea and looked at him.

"Raph; he had that nightmare again. Then he just turned his shell toward me without saying a word. He has become so distant from me. I want to kill that bitch Karai I swear! I want my boyfriend back."

Raphael looked up from his tea.

"Stef I don't think he has grown distant from you; he is just still recovering from the torture and what he was put through. He will be back to normal it just will take time. He hasn't even trained with us so trust me you ain't the only one worrying about him. He is my brother I can't believe she did that to him. Now get some sleep we train at 5am in the morning."

Stefani finished her tea and washed her cup. Then she headed back upstairs to Leonardo's room and drifted off to sleep still worrying about him. She turned her back toward his shell and fell asleep finally.

~Donatello's room~

He sighed as he lay on his shell thinking about what Janelle said to him that night and wondered why she was avoiding him while they were up here. He also worried about his elder brother that went through something unspeakable for three days. Something he never imagined Karai had in her to do such a thing. He couldn't imagine the pain she put Leonardo through and wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek.

~Janelle's room~

She lay in her bed thinking about what happened the night that Raphael saved Leonardo and sighed.

'Man I can't believe how stupid I was that night telling Donatello that I have fallen in love with him. There is no way that I can face him again; I embarrassed myself that night. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel about him. But is it wise with everything he's going through now with the way his brother Leonardo was assaulted by one of their mortal enemies.'

Then she finally drifted off to sleep.

~The next morning~

Stefani woke up and got out of bed quietly careful not to wake up Leo. Then she got her practice outfit on and her headband on. Then she grabbed her katana and made her way down the stairs where Leonardo's brothers and her sisters were already waiting. Splinter sighed.

"I guess another day Leonardo will not be joining us. Come now out to the practice field."

They all headed outside to the training field where Master Splinter trained his sons and Stefani and her sisters. Stefani was having a hard time concentrating and got beat by Tiffani. She also kept shoving it in her face that she beat her. Stefani didn't care either she just sighed.

Michelangelo sighed shaking his head.

"Sensei when is Leo taking over training again; how long is it going to take him recover from his ordeal with that witch Karai? You aren't getting any younger you know."

Raphael bopped him.

"Mikey do ya Eva shut that trap of yours?"

Donatello just stayed silent and was helping Janelle with her moves and blocks ignoring Raphael and Michelangelo arguing. They practiced for hours and entered the house. April handed the boys some ointment because she could tell that their muscles were aching from the training from 5a to 10a. Stefani was having a hard time and her shoulder was still sore from when Tiffani beat her when they sparred against each other.

She looked and didn't see Leonardo up yet. Then she looked at April.

"Is Leo up yet? He never sleeps in this late."

Casey descended from the stairs when he smelled breakfast cooking. Then he looked at Stefani.

"He's out in the back doing something. He got up about nine this morning. Who wants to be brave enough and go get him because breakfast is ready?"

Tiffani was giving Raphael a massage when he responded.

"I'll go get him; thanks babe that felt real good."

He made his way out to the back where Leonardo was making his swords and cleared his throat.

"Yo fearless; you have been missed at training sessions you know. What is dis I hear that you have become distant from your girl for two years bro? I know what you went through was disturbing; but you shouldn't be that way toward Stefani. She didn't do a damn thing to you bro except try to console you when you have those nightmares. She is really hurt; and I advise you to do sumthin bout it. Anyway breakfast is ready come and eat. You can take a break."

Leonardo sighed.

"Alright; I am coming."

He put the new swords in progress down and entered the house to wash his hands. Then he took his seat next to Stefani and smiled at her.

"So how is your training babe?"

She sighed.

"Alright I guess; not the same since you haven't been the one training me though. Basically my younger sister Tiffani beat me while we were sparring. I couldn't focus because I am so worried about you; you just aren't yourself Leo and I don't like it."

Leonardo looked at her he kept his smile on his face.

"We will talk after breakfast ok babe I'm fine now. "

April dished out the food. He kissed her before they began to eat.

Stefani smiled and kissed him back and began to eat. Raphael sat near his brother Leonardo and Tiffani and was eating and smiled.

While she ate; Stefani held back the tears that were forming in her eyes and didn't even look at Leonardo; because she could see the hurt in his eyes and wasn't used to him being like this. He kissed her before they began to eat.

Stefani smiled and kissed him back and began to eat. Raphael sat near his brother Leonardo and Tiffani and was eating and smiled.

Janelle took the dishes off the table and entered the kitchen to wash dishes, Donatello entered behind her and helped her dry and put the dishes away. Then he turned toward her and asked.

"Was I hearing things that night or did you actually tell me that you fell in love with me Janelle?"

Janelle blushed as she continued to wash dishes.

"Maybe I did, but I highly doubt you feel the same way about me Don. I am a human, and you're a huge mutant turtle with such a great build too. Oh no did I say that out loud; I am so sorry Don."

Donatello grabbed her hand and smiled as he kissed her on her lips.

" I do feel the same way. "

Janelle blushed dark and kissed him back.

Raphael walked in then walked back out of the kitchen as he said to himself

'Took you long Donnie. ' He went back in his room.

"Tiff I am lying down for a bit babe; my muscles are still sore from the training. "

She smiled at him.

"Okay Raph; I'll wake you up when lunch is ready."

After they ate Leonardo went back outside to finish his swords and Tiffani signaled her sister.

"Well go outside sis; he did say he wants to talk after breakfast you know."

Stefani looked and shook her head.

"No he's outside making his swords I'll wait until he is done with them. I doubt he will want to be disturbed."

Michelangelo looked and shook his head.

"Seriously dudette; you're with Leo for two years and you won't go outside; it looks to me the one who is distant is you not Leo. Now go outside and talk to him already. I am not going out there he will kick my shell in because I am his brother but you are his girl. "

Donatello looked and responded as Janelle had her head on his shoulder while they sat and watched a movie.

"Mikey is right Stef; you are the one being distant. He distinctly said you two will talk after breakfast and you haven't moved."

Elizabeth and Tiffani got up and pushed her outside and walked her to the shed where Leo was working.

"Hey Leo Stefani is here you two can talk now. See you sis; oh by the way we're locking the door have fun."

Stefani was about to go after them when Leonardo turned toward her.

"Will you stop thinking that I have grown distant from you after what Karai put me through. Stefani those nightmares are going to keep on repeating in my head and it's going to take a while for me to stop having them. She raped me and took my innocence; I never slept with any of the girlfriends I went with and that I swear on my honor. You being like this isn't helping me feel any better either babe. Do you understand. If I was acting distant from you I'd be sleeping in another room not have you next to me in my bed."

Stefani stood and looked at him; she put her head down and stayed silent feeling upset at herself.

Leonardo put his swords down; he walked to her and lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. She was surprised; but she kissed him back deeply and embraced him tightly with her eyes closed. Tiffani and Elizabeth were looking through the window; and Donatello and Michelangelo went by them and stared outside.

Raphael appeared behind the four of them pulling on Donatello and Michelangelo's bandannas.

"You two act like a bunch of five year olds I swear. Get away from da window and leave Leo and Stefani alone will ya! Grow up already damn. You act like you neva seen Leonardo kiss his girlfriend the way you two were just staring."

Tiffani looked at him.

"How come you don't kiss me that way Raphael? We're together a year and haven't even kissed like that yet."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Really Tiff; you bring this up now. I ain't a romantic like my elder brother Leonardo babe. So stop complaining that we haven't kissed like they are right now aight. It's gona be a while until we kiss like dat so deal wit it."

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at him a little nervous.

"You were watching to Raph; so stop picking on us because you and Leo are older than us."

He glared at both of them.

~Outside~

Leonardo and Stefani broke apart and she smiled at him.

"Wow Leo; your kisses have never been that intense. You surprised me; I'm just glad I got my boyfriend back. I love you so much Leo."

He smiled at her.

"I love you to babe; let me finish my swords now. They are almost done; you can stay out here if you want I won't mind at all."

She smiled and sat on the tire swing a few feet away from the shed and watched as Leonardo finished making his swords. She touched her lips still in shock how intense that kiss was that they shared not too long ago.

Raphael exited the house and went to the shed.

"Yo bro; you are making those a lot longer and they look sharper than your old katana. Did she really break your swords? Man that must've been some ordeal you went through bro."

Leonardo looked up at him.

"Raph are you trying to make me feel better; because you aren't I was tortured and raped by the new Shredder now drop it will ya!"

Raphael looked up.

"Ya know I ain't afraid of you fearless; I want to know what the hell she did to you is that a friggin crime! You're my damn brother and I am the second eldest and I deserve to know what the hell happened to you Splinter Junior!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth.

"Fine, but I swear you better not tell Don or Mikey I mean it Raph. The last thing they need is too know how weak their eldest brother was against Karai understood."

Stefani minded her own business and was swinging on the swing while the two brothers spoke. Leonardo turned toward Raph and sat down next to him putting his new swords in his harness.

"The night Stefani went after Karai and her foot ninja; the mystics got in my mind somehow after I put my swords down and made me think that you all were dead. I didn't want to live anymore and just wanted to be with my family. She broke my swords in pieces and also my shell cell. Then her foot ninja took me to a room and tied me up with chains where I couldn't move at all. The first time she tried to violate me I was able to fight her and she failed. Then the next day she used knock out gas; and had her way with me. Then I woke up and it was too late to even fight her off she was already on top of me forcing herself upon me. This went on for more than three days Raph. It was an entire week and each time she did it she filled the room with knock out gas; she probably wore a gas mask when she did it to. I woke up and was in so much damn pain. I just wanted to die instead of going through more of the violating."

Tears rolled down his eyes and Raphael held him close. Knock

"It's okay Leo; you don't have to go through it anymore. You are with your family and safe. I just hope the next time you two face each other in battle you kill her bro; show her that you aren't weak. You can be very deadly if you wanted to, but you decide not to be because of what we were taught by Master Splinter. I can assure you if you do ever fight her again and end up killing her he will not be disappointed in you. Come on Leo; do you feel better now that you told someone what she put you through instead of sugar coating it with Stefani?"  
Leonardo smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yea Raph I do; I can't go into detail with Stefani it would kill her inside. Promise me you won't say anything to her or our two younger brothers. Master Splinter felt the pain I was in; it was him he got through to me and woke me up. But it was still too late she already had her fun and took my dignity right under from me. Come on I think dinner is ready bro. Stef babe come on April is calling us dinner is ready."

Stefani got off the swing and grabbed Leonardo's waist as they entered the house. They sat down at the dinner table and ate their dinner in silence. After dinner Stefani and April made some cupcakes and also made coffee and tea. Over dessert Michelangelo told a joke and had everyone laughing including Leo. After dessert Leonardo turned to Stefani.

"If you're up to a lesson; I'll be more than glad to give you one babe. I am going to practice outside anyway. I have missed out on too many lessons and need to brush up on them."

She smiled.

"Sure Leo I am up to a lesson with you; let me go get my katana and my headband with my practice gear and I'll meet you outside."

He nodded and turned to his father.

"I am ready for my private lesson father; and then I'll train Stefani."

Splinter smiled.

"Very well my son; let us go outside you have a lot of brushing up to do Leonardo. As for the rest of you we train at 630a tomorrow morning."

His brothers looked and bowed to their father.

"Yes Sensei."

Leonardo and Master Splinter headed to the training field and began his lessons that he needed to brush up on. Stefani just sat and watched as Splinter went over the lessons that Leonardo had missed while cleaning her katana. A couple hours passed and Splinter turned to Leonardo.

"You did well my son; do not stay out too late training Stefani you will be joining us at 630a Leonardo. I am heading to bed I had a long day."

He looked and bowed.

"Yes father I understand goodnight. Make sure you check on Mikey he likes to stay up late and play his games that is why he is always so groggy when he gets up for training."

He watched as Master Splinter made his way toward the house. Then he turned to Stefani and smiled at her.

"Come on babe it's your turn to train."

She put on her headband and her practice gear turning toward him and they sparred against each other. Each time she attacked Leonardo he blocked her and she lost her footing and shook her head. He looked at her a little aggravated.

"What have I told you about focus Stefani; never lose your focus or you will never defeat your adversary. Alright now I am your Sensei and you need to listen to what I am teaching you. Yes, I am your boyfriend; but we have been over this many times during your lessons it is Student and Sensei. Now when I try to tell you something and show it you need to pay attention and focus to defeat me understood. Now come on you have never lost focus like this when I trained you in the past. This is why your younger sister Tiffani was able to beat you while Master Splinter trained you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"The reason I lost to Tiffani this morning was because I couldn't concentrate Leo. I was worried about you because you skipped out on so many lessons so don't you dare start with me. You say you're fine but the pain is still in your eyes. So stop being like this toward me I mean it Leo enough. Did it ever occur to you that I lost focus because I am afraid that I'll hurt you; you still are a little weak you know. I saw the lessons with Splinter and you lost focus a few times so don't even go there."

He looked at her a little angry.

"Stefani I am fine; will you just spar against me the way I taught you instead of feeling sorry for me. I am not weak right now; I made my swords and can wield them just fine. Now enough; pay attention to the lesson and don' t pretend you can't fight. I taught you better than that. You never lose your footing and all of a sudden you do."

She glared at him.

"Fine then Leo I will spar against you; the way you taught me. I am not feeling sorry for you either; I can't believe she did that to you. I want you to be back to yourself; that is all I want."

Raphael was watching the lesson when he looked worried.

'Are they sparring or are they actually having a lover's quarrel?'

Stefani and Leonardo's blades clashed and he continued to watch as they argued back and forth to one another. Tiffani came up behind him and grabbed his waist also watching and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are they sparring or really fighting? They both look very angry at one another?"

Raphael shrugged and grabbed her hands around his waist.

"WatEva it is my brother seems very angry with your sister. Knowing her she is feeling sorry for him and what he went through. When he is reminded about the whole ordeal he gets very angry because he is not weak anymore. He is actually back to himself. My father just told me before he turned in that Leonardo is fully healed and that he will be joining us during the lesson tomorrow at 630a."

The sparring continued and Stefani disarmed Leonardo knocking him on his shell and he was afraid.

She looked down at him and shook her head.

"No you're not I am never able to disarm you Leo; and I just did. You're afraid of me thinking that I am your damn attacker and I am not. Whatever I am going to bed goodnight. See you at the lesson in the morning after my shower. I'll be sleeping in the spare room goodnight."

She ran off in tears and went into the spare room to take her shower. She cried herself to sleep. Raphael looked at Leonardo with his arms crossed.

"Tiff go to bed I'll be right up. I am going to talk with my brother."

She ran inside and headed up to Raphael's room but entered the spare room and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Stef; I know you didn't want to say that to him, but he had to hear it. Stop beating yourself up because you put your boyfriend in his place. Try to get some sleep sis; you'll need it we train at 630 in the morning. "

She looked up and wiped the tears.

"I'll never get my boyfriend back she destroyed him inside and out. I can never defeat him that easily and tonight I did. He thinks I am Karai. Maybe he thought he was also kissing her when he kissed me earlier too. Goodnight Tiffani see you in the morning."

~Outside~

Raphael helped up Leonardo.

"What the shell was that bro? Since when do you allow your girlfriend who isn't as skilled as you to defeat you? I saw the fear in your eyes bro. You best get yerself together or you will never get over what Karai did to you. You are afraid of your girlfriend for two years. WatEva Fearless you betta spring back from this whole ordeal and stop taking it out on Stefani. I am heading to bed I hate seeing you this weak. Sensei thinks you are fine but you really aren't! We need our elder brother/ leader back! Goodnight! Maybe you aren't over that bitch Karai and enjoyed what she did to you! I'm oughtta here."

Leonardo stood up and shook his head; then he entered the house and heard Raphael's bedroom door slam and heard Stefani crying in the spare room. Tiffani woke up when she heard Raphael crying and held him close trying to comfort him.

"Raph; he'll fully recover but it's gonna take time. Get some rest please babe we have training at 630a sharp. Goodnight I love you."

Finally, he drifted off to sleep as Tiffani held him close. Then she drifted off to sleep soundly.

Leonardo entered the spare room and kissed Stefani on the forehead. Then he exited the room quietly and entered his room and looked to the side where Stefani usually slept next to him and shook his head.

'What the shell is wrong with me; Stefani isn't Karai she doesn't deserve me to treat her this way. She is right I did see Karai's face when we sparred and was afraid of her. She probably thinks I enjoyed what Karai did to me and imagined her when I kissed her earlier. Nice going Leo; you better get yourself together and bounce back from this before you lose Stefani.'

He cried himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 9

"Final Decision"

Weeks passed and Stefani didn't talk to Leonardo during the lessons. She didn't even care that he was there either. Raphael shook his head as they entered the house.

"Damn man when the hell is he gona recover! I want my brother and our leader back! I'm out of options her'. Every friggin lesson he got defeated by Stefani man this shit is for the damn birds!"

Tiffani grabbed him.

"Raph calm down please; we all do. He better make his decision cause my sister is about to leave and go back to New York and cut her ties with him completely. She had it! The love she had for him has turned to pure hatred! "

Raphael's eyes went up.

"Oh shit; are you kiddin' me! She's about to dump my brother because of all this."

Leonardo overheard and shook his head. At that moment he knew what he had to do.

'Oh no what the hell did I do now? I can't keep letting this get to me; I am a ninja master! There is no excuse for me losing to my girlfriend for over two years. My shell still hurts from her flipping me on it during today's lesson. What am I going to do; I'm on the brink of losing her too.'

Michelangelo appeared behind him.

"Bro I advise you to make a decision; I heard her saying that you two are over as far as she is concerned. You can't keep looking at her as Karai! Unless you are still hiding more about when you two were together that is.

Raphael appeared

"Yea Leonardo you need to get over that damn bitch! OR I WILL KILL HER! She went after us she almost killed us and you still look at Stefani like that what the hell! Stefani is more beautiful and more of a pure heart then that bitch ever had! Mark my words Leo You may be the older but I'll slam your shell if you don't fix it and prove you love her like you claim you do let's go everyone!"

They all followed Raphael out to the town. He sighed and went up to Stefani's room as she was napping and kissed her on the forehead. Then he wrote her a note.

'Stef babe please give me one more chance; meet me by the abandoned barn behind the house. Tonight I'll prove to you that you are the only woman that I love! After a real lesson that is.

Love Leo!'

He exited her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen and drank water while his brothers, April, Casey, and Splinter were in town. Two hours later Stefani woke up and saw the note from Leonardo and read it shaking her head.

'If you loved me that much you wouldn't be keeping your distance from me Leo. I know she raped you, but you shouldn't be fearing me I am not the one who did it! Fine one more chance and if you're still the same we are done. Let me go tell him; is he actually cooking?'

She threw her sports bra on under her shirt and headed downstairs where she saw Leonardo in the kitchen. She came up behind him.

"Fine you have one more chance; after the lesson. I am not going to compete with your damn ex that raped you!"

He turned toward her after he turned off the stove.

"For the millionth damn time I am not the one being distant Stef it's you! So don't even go there! You're the one that won't even talk to me and gets all pissed when you're able to disarm me! What she did to me left a damn scar; what part of that don't you understand! What is so hard for you to understand even though I am a mutant turtle Rape is the same damn thing no matter what! So cut the damn lies and think!"

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her and his lips met hers. Then he grabbed her ass and pushed her up against the wall. He picked her up and lead her to the couch kissing her deeply as he undressed her quickly. She grabbed onto him as the room turned to red. She screamed out his name as they continued. She tried to speak and he caught her lips in his. As they continued he had sweat dripping from beneath his headband as he caressed every inch of her body causing her to moan!

He heard the car door slam and jumped up.

"Oh shit…. Stef go get dressed they're back. Raph is not going to let me live it down it's all over my face!"

He ran to the bathroom and washed his face. Then Stefani put her clothes back on and fixed her hair. Then she fixed the couch and entered the kitchen and started dinner. She looked outside and didn't see the car. Leonardo exited the bathroom and she looked at him.

"They aren't back yet Leo; that was the neighbor's car door you heard slam not Casey's. Are you okay?"

He reached behind her and turned off the stove and pushed her back down to the couch. She took off her shirt and he undid her bra letting it fall to the living room floor. Then he reached down and slid off her jeans again and slid them off. They moved across the couch and she couldn't speak; her heart rapidly beat in her chest as they continued causing her to grip him tightly and closing her eyes as sweat dripped off both their bodies. When it ended Leonardo fell asleep on the couch. Then she got dressed and called Raphael's shell cell.

'Hey Raph; I am about to start dinner. Oh Leo he is asleep. Let's just say we made up see you in a bit Stef out.'

Raphael, Michelangelo, and Casey snickered.

"Sure they made up; he'll be out the rest of the night."

Casey added.

"Can tell he ain't human; I never fall asleep after we."

April put her hand to Casey's mouth.

"Casey!"

The brothers snickered.

"Umm okay; didn't need to know that. Let's get back to the girls."

~At the house~

Leonardo woke up and fixed the couch. Then he entered the kitchen and grabbed Stefani's waist. She smiled.

"I guess you were out of energy. You surprised me today Leo. I've never had it so good in all my life; I am so satisfied."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm full of surprises babe. Having a girlfriend like you yea you drained my energy. But I am glad that we finally made up. Those weeks you ignored me was killing me. Trust me I am fully recovered babe. Are you going to sleep in my bed tonight or the spare room?"

She smiled.

"'I'll sleep in your room tonight Leo. I missed sleeping next to you. I love you so much."

He set the table, and everyone came back home. Raphael saw it all over Leonardo's face.

"Good to have you back bro; I knew you would break. That's why I told everyone to leave. I felt ya two needed some umm alone time."

Leonardo looked at him and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be talking bro; every time Tiffani touches you. You run to the kitchen and get some ice water. So I'd watch my shell when you are alone with Tiffani."

Raphael snickered.

"I ain't even thinking about that bro; ain't with her long enough to even try. I think I'll just keep fighting thank you."

Tiffani overheard.

"Fighting what Raph? Are you okay?"

He froze when she touched his plastron.

"Yea I am fine babe; just umm need some water!"

He ran to the kitchen and gulped down an entire gallon of water. Michelangelo looked.

"Umm okay; I'll be with Beth in the game room call me when dinner is ready Stef?"

Stefani nodded.

"No problem Mikey. Raph are you okay? You just drank an entire gallon of water."

He looked up.

"Yea I am fine Stef; just wuz a bit thirsty. I'll be upstairs umm lifting weights."

He flew up the stairs and Tiffani shook her head.

"What has gotten into Raph lately? He jumps when I touch him. He barely kisses me anymore. Am I that annoying that he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Stef I am going for a walk to clear my mind. Glad you and Leo made up. See ya in a bit sis."

Leonardo shook his head and he headed upstairs. Raphael was lifting weights when he entered.

"Raph; what the shell is with you? Tiffani left all upset. She thinks you don't want to be with her anymore."  
He sighed as he put the weights down.

"When we make out I get all heated up bro; and enter the bathroom. I am not ready to go that far with Tiffani yet. I am always leaving the room in the middle of the night while she is asleep next to me."

Leonardo looked.

"Oh I see; well then you better tell her that when she comes back from her walk. When she left she was very upset. Lucky we're out in the country and not back at the city where she can get hurt walking alone at night."

Donatello and Janelle were in the living room watching a movie on the couch with April, Casey, and Splinter.

An hour passed and Tiffani returned from her walk. Stefani called everyone to the table and they all ate dinner in silence. Tiffani shook her head. After they finished eating Raphael nudged Tiffani.

"Come on Tiff let's go somewhere and talk. "

She heard those words and got nervous.

"I knew it you're breaking up with me. I knew I was too annoying for You Raph."

He grabbed her arm.

"No I am not breaking up with you babe; what the hell gave ya that idea?"

She looked into his eyes through his headband and sighed.

"You haven't been kissing me; you don't want to be alone with me, and you keep getting up in the middle of the night when I am asleep next to you."

He lifted up her chin.

"The reason I haven't been kissing you is because every time you touch me my body heats up. Every time our lips meet the same thing happens to me. I do that to control myself. Don't ever think I don't want to be with you Tiff babe. I love you."

Their lips met as he pushed her up against the tree causing her to close her eyes. His kiss became more deep when Leonardo and Stefani came outside for a lesson. Leonardo pushed them both in the lake laughing.

"Cool off you two! See you!"

Raphael got up.

"Why I oughtta LEOOOOOOOO!"

Stefani couldn't stop laughing as her sister and Raphael got up soak and wet. Then they disappeared deep in the field to train.

Raphael helped Tiffani up.

"Babe are you okay? I'll get him don't worry. Let's get inside and dry off! Can't believe he did that!"

~At the field~

Leonardo unsheathe his katana while Stefani put her headband on. They bowed to each other and their blades clashed. Every attack she threw at him he blocked. She tried to disarm him and she failed miserably. He grabbed her arm.

"Never lose focus in a battle. Come on Stef come at me with everything you got."

She lunged at him again and he ducked causing her to bang into a tree. She shook her head and lunged at him again. Their blades clashed again and he bowed to her.

"Well done babe. Are you convinced I am back to myself now?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"Yes I am; I actually knew earlier when we."

He cut her off as their lips met then they broke apart he finished her sentence.

"We made love twice in the same day? Come on let's get back to the house it's getting pretty late."

She smiled and nodded.

"Do you think Raphael will get you back for pushing him in the lake earlier with Tiffani?"

Leonardo shrugged.

"He will try to; but he'll fail miserably like he normally does. Man my muscles are aching from that training session when you flipped me on my shell this morning."

She smiled.

"Sorry about that Leo, but you got me angry. When we get inside I'll give you a massage to make up for that this morning okay?"

He nodded as he resheathed his katana.

"Sounds good babe; I need one seriously. Then I'll give you one you seem very tense."

She smiled as they entered the house. Raphael, Tiffani, Michelangelo, Elizabeth, Donatello, Janelle were asleep. Casey called from the couch.

"So how was the lesson tonight you two? Can't believe you pushed Raph in the lake along with Tiffani. So glad to have you back to yourself Leo. Well I'm heading to bed goodnight. Let me know when you want to return to the city Leo."

Leonardo looked and nodded.

"No problem Case, and it's good to be back to myself. Goodnight see you in the morning."

He checked on his younger brothers and the girls after he checked on Master Splinter. Then he headed to his room where Stefani was awake in the bed. He smiled at her and looked.

"Well everyone is asleep it's just us up. How about that massage now babe?"

She smiled as he got on the bed behind her and started to give her a massage. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"That feels so good Leo. You were right I was very tense. You loosened where I was very tight. Now as I promised it's your turn."

He smiled as she got behind him and started to give him a massage. He sighed.

"Wow Stef you sure have firm hands for a girl; no offense. You do know how to give massages though. The aching in my muscles just went away. Let's get to sleep. Night babe I love you."

She smiled as she rested her head on his plastron as he ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep on him. Then he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep holding her close able to sleep soundly through the night.

~Raphael's room~

He couldn't sleep and Tiffani turned to him.

"Raph will you please get some sleep? What is with you why can't you sleep? Are you sure you're okay?"

He held her close.

"Yea babe I am fine; stop worrying about me. Go back to sleep Tiff I'll be fine."

She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. He embraced her tightly and the kisses became more intense. As they made out his hands moved inside her pajama top lifting it up. She raised her arms above her head and smiled at him.

"Maybe this kind of kiss will help you get some sleep. I always wondered how passionate your kisses can be as long as I have been with you."

He slid off Tiffani's pajama top and continued to kiss her passionately moving his hands down her chest causing her to moan low.

"Oh that feels so good Raph; you don't have to stop. I like the feel of your hands on my skin. They feel so right. I love you so much Raph. Raph?"

She looked to see he fell asleep holding her close. She put her ceiling fan on above them and slept through the night without her pajama top on with her head on his plastron as they slept soundly through the night.

In Michelangelo and Donatello's rooms they were asleep soundly holding the girls in their arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Warrior's Lament

Ch. 10

"Beach Bash"

Stefani shook Leonardo who was asleep next to her. He woke up and rubbed his eyes smiling at Stefani. She smiled back at him.

"Leo why don't we go spend a great day on the beach? I mean it's a beautiful day and its officially Summertime. I think B wants to try out her brand new surf board she spent her paycheck on this week. What do you say?"

He looked up and smiled at her asking.

"Do you also surf; Michelangelo taught all three of us to. If not, I can teach you Stef."

She smiled at him.

"Sure I'd love to learn Leo. We are returning to the city Monday. There is a beach house my sisters and I stayed in when we were younger. Why don't we stay there for the weekend and give April and Casey some alone time?"

He nodded as he got up and stretched. Then he knocked on Raphael's bedroom door to wake him up.

"Yo hothead get up; we are spending the weekend at the beach at the girls' beach house?"

Raphael bolted up startling Tiffani.

"Sounds great Fearless! We might have to get new surfboards though because when Karai attacked us while you were away she destroyed all four of our surfboards. Go wake Mikey and Brainiac up and let them know. While I get Tiffani up."

Leonardo smiled at Stefani.

"Go get your bathing suit on babe, while I get my brothers and your sisters up. First stop is the surfing shop your sister Beth works in we need new boards anyway."

Elizabeth woke up and looked at Leonardo with her arms crossed.

"Really Leo; you really think I would make you guys pay for your own boards? It's my surf shop why didn't you just ask me?"

He looked at her.

"Okay fine you win. You are the perfect match for Mikey I swear."

Michelangelo came downstairs and handed each of his brothers a package.

"Well dudes, what are you waiting for open them already? We won't get a parking spot if we don't hurry you know. Besides the waves are tubular early in the morning."

Elizabeth just laughed.

"Wow Mikey; well Leo hurry up and open them boys. Oh Stef, Tiff, and Janelle you three have presents to. Hurry up and open them."

Her sisters opened them and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Beth; you made these and customized them for each of us. Awesome!"

Michelangelo's brothers also opened the presents and their eyes lit up. They hugged Michelangelo.

"Nicely done Mikey…customized with each of our names and our weapon of choice. Well's head toward the beach now."

Raphael went up the stairs and knocked on Casey and April's bedroom door.

"We will be away fer the weekend with the girls at their beach house. Enjoy your alone time!"

There was no answer from their room so Raphael followed his brothers and the girls out of the door as they all got in Elizabeth's SUV and headed toward the beach. Because it was so early in the morning the girls fell asleep on the boys. Michelangelo was still awake as he sat in the passenger side looking out of the window."

They got to the beach and Elizabeth paid the parking and stuck the ticket on her dashboard as they all headed to the shore. Stefani smiled at them.

"Okay guys set up and I'll be right back. We have a BBQ grill in the house. Besides I did some shopping last night when I got out of work. I bought some chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, cheese, and some potato chips. We just need water and sodas."

Leonardo nodded.

"Okay Stef, we'll set up while you go get the food. Are you sure you don't need help babe?"

She looked at him and smiled at him.

"Are you afraid; to go in the house with me alone Leo?"

He looked at her.

"No I am not; Raph you help the girls set up while I go help Stefani with the grill."

Raphael sighed.

"Yea fearless; WatEva don't be too long eitha."

Donatello and Janelle put out a blanket for them both and Donatello used sand to hold it down. Raphael and Michelangelo put the other blankets down and grabbed their surfboards and caught a wave. Elizabeth looked as she shook her head.

"That was just rude! They didn't wait for us Tiff. Aren't you gonna surf Janelle and Donatello."

Janelle shook her head.

"Maybe later Beth; right now I want to finish my Harry Potter book. Go on you two I'll join you soon enough and so will Donatello."

Tiffani sighed.

"Yea sure they will. I hope Stef and Leo come back with the food soon? Wait up for me Beth!"

~In the house~

Leonardo followed her inside and looked around.

"Looks like you girls haven't been here in a while Stef. It would be nice to live on the beach. The ocean breeze is so clean compared to the city."

She giggled.

"Leo we are living on the beach for the weekend. It is real quiet out here but you are right the last time we were here is the year before our parents were killed in that accident. Since that year; we hardly come up here anymore. Too many memories are here I guess."

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Maybe so Stef, but you can't just avoid a beautiful house like this because you miss your parents."

She sighed.

"You do have a point Leo; I'll talk to my sisters later. First let's get the grill and food back to where everyone is waiting for us. Knowing Tiffani, she's already hungry and wondering where we are."

He smiled and nodded as he carried the cooler with the food in it and Stefani followed behind him with the grill and charcoal.

"Hey Don who is the one who BBQs out of you 4?"

Donatello looked watching his brothers surf.

"We'll make it a contest whoever gets out of the water first BBQs! Did you two hear me out there Raph watch out you're gonna wipe out!"

A huge wave knocks Raphael off his board and Tiffani giggles.

"Wow Raph someone needs to freshen up on his surfing that wasn't even that big of a wave and you wiped out!"  
Michelangelo caught a big wave and surfed it.

"Yo Raph dude this is how you stay on a board without wiping out! Oh yea Michelangelo wins again eat that Raphie boy I guess that means I BBQ?"

Elizabeth laughed and tried not to fall off her board as she caught the wave next to him. Leonardo shook his head and grabbed his board. Then he got on it and grabbed a huge wave taking him to where Raphael was and gave him his hand.

"Come on Raph; let's get you back to the shore. That was some wipeout since when do you wipe out!"

Raphael gave Leonardo his hand so he could get him on his board.

"Don't push it fearless; I am just off a little today."

Tiffani laughed as she came next to Michelangelo and Elizabeth.

"Look at me Raph I am still on the wave I guess that means I am a better surfer than you then."

Stefani looked and saw a huge wave coming at Tiffani.

"I wouldn't be talking Tiff watch out! TIFFANI!"

Michelangelo started to count down.

"5, 4, 3,2, 1, Major wipeout dudette!"

Leonardo shook his head as he came back to the shore with Raphael.

"Maybe you should relax a little before you get out there again. You hardly surf Raph it's normally me and Michelangelo that do. Hey Stef you ready for your lesson?"

She nodded as she took off her shirt and her shorts. Then she grabbed onto Leonardo as he got on the wave and was next to Michelangelo and Elizabeth. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Seriously Stef you forgot how to surf? Wow I can't believe this."

Leonardo looked at Stefani and yelled.

"Don't argue with your sister; I need to concentrate or you will make me wipeout!"

Stefani stayed quiet as Leonardo stayed on the wave holding him tightly.

Raphael used the towel and dried himself off.

"Showoff Fearless!"

Donatello and Janelle went back to their books. Tiffani put her sunscreen on and put her sunglasses on to catch some rays. Raphael looked at her.

"Really you are working on your tan babe? Fine WatEva I am catching me some z's till Mikey gets off his shell and starts the BBQ."

Stefani looked at her board on the shore and tapped Leonardo gently.

"Leo I think I can do it myself now. I just needed a refreshment."

He took her back to the shore and she grabbed her board then she got on her stomach and made her way out to where the others were. She caught a wave and stood up on her board. She was on a smaller one than the others to be careful. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I knew you were pretending you didn't know how to surf just to be with Leo. That is so stupid and pathetic sis I swear! He is not going anywhere; he is still your man."

Leonardo shook his head and went a little further by where Michelangelo was. Michelangelo chuckled.

"Wow Leo you really are actually letting yourself be loose for once in your life."

Leonardo chuckled.

"Very funny Michelangelo; lets show our two boring brothers how it's really done."

Donatello looked up from his book.

"I am not boring Leo I am just taking my time to go out there gee!"

Raphael was asleep soundly with his magazine over his face with his sunglasses on. Tiffani looked up and watched as he slept soundly being careful not to have her back exposed because she didn't put the sunblock on her back because she couldn't reach it.

Janelle lifted her sunglasses.

"You know Tiff; your boyfriend is on the damn blanket next to you. Ask him to put the sunblock on your back; if you don't you are going to burn and you know this."

Tiffani ignored her and just stayed on her back with the rest of her body exposed to the sunlight where she put the sunblock on. Raphael opened his eyes and looked at her to the side.

"You know babe you could've asked me to put the sunblock on your back you know."

She looked at him.

"What about what you said to me a few nights ago?"

Donatello and Janelle grabbed their boards and made their way out to where the others were and caught a wave.

~back on the shore~

He looked at her shaking his head.

"I didn't mean when we're out in the open like this babe. I meant when we are alone or when you are asleep next to me. Will ya just turn around so I can put the sunscreen on ya already!"

She sat up and handed him the sunblock as she moved her hair away from her back and her shoulders. He put the sunblock in his hands and rubbed it into her skin making sure none of her back was exposed to the sun. Then he laid back down and put his sunglasses back on closing his eyes. Michelangelo got out the water and looked at his watch. Then he put the grill on and started the BBQ. The others came back onto the shore and put their boards up. Then they all went back in the water. Elizabeth was splashing her two older sisters and was giggling.

"This was a great idea to spend the day on the beach Stef! So glad you thought about it."

Donatello and Leonardo were swimming a little further away from the girls and were on their shells.

Donatello smiled at Leonardo.

"I love being a turtle I swear. I'm glad Stefani thought about this for the weekend. You okay Leo?"

Leonardo looked up.

"Yea Don I am fine; just enjoying the relaxation that's all. Can't believe Raph is asleep on the shore and not in the water with us."

Donatello sighed.

"You know Raph; he barely goes in the water Leo. It's nothing new even when we used to come here with April and Casey he just spent most of the time on the shore napping."

Leonardo smiled as he dove under and grabbed Stefani picking her up. She screamed as he threw her in the water. She came back up and splashed Leonardo giggling.

"Exactly what was that about Leo? That wasn't even funny Leo. You scared the daylights out of me when you did that. I thought it was a shark or something."

Leonardo chuckled.

"We are not that far out Stef; okay you have really been watching Jaws too much now. I am not a shark that is going to eat you."

She giggled and dunked him under swimming off. He swam after her and grabbed her tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Leo stop that tickles; I love you so much. How about after our beach day we all go inside and watch a Disney Movie?"

Donatello, Janelle, Elizabeth, and Leonardo nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

They all played a game of Marco Polo as they all waited for the food to cook. Leonardo called to the shore.

"Raph and Tiffani why don't you two join us for a game of Marco Polo! The water is great."

Raphael sat up and tapped Tiffani gently.

"Come on babe let's go join them. The sun is really hot I think I am going in da water. You gonna join me or not?"

Tiffani turned around and smiled. Then she took Raphael's hand and they both dove in the ocean.

"We're in."

Raphael looked up.

"How bout boys vs girls unless you three are scared!"

Stefani laughed.

"Umm Raph it's 4 against three that's not exactly fair you know."

Donatello chuckled.

"We do like challenge ladies. Okay then that's it us three vs you four. Come on Leo let's show these girls how sorry they will be challenging us."

The game started and the girls got the first point. Janelle giggled.

"Look like you three will be the sorry ones we're beating your shells right now."

An hour passed and the boys lost to the girls by 5 points. Michelangelo called out.

"Come on food is done; let's chow down. Looks like in about an hour or two its gonna pour down rain. Just in time to the sun is about to set anyway."

Everyone ate their food in silence. Then when they all finished eating they cleaned up and bought everything in the house. Leonardo cleaned the grill and put it back in the shed under the tarp that covered it and Stefani locked the shed. Elizabeth showed the boys the area where they kept their surf boards and they all hung them up. Michelangelo smiled at Elizabeth as he opened the sliding door and stood on the balcony looking at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Wow Beth this house is really nice; complete with a balcony and the view of the ocean too. Do you ever think of living in this tubular house than the one you have in the city?"

She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mikey this house is the house we used to stay with our parents during Summer Vacation when school was out. It's been years since we came back here; since our parents' death none of us ever wanted to return here. Too many great memories of our childhood. It is a really nice house though. Our parents kept this place up really well. That's why I was shocked when Stefani suggested coming back here after being away so long."

Michelangelo felt tears fall on his shoulder and turned her toward her wiping her eyes and held her close tightly.

"Shh Beth; I know it hurts having the memories come flooding back. But know in your heart that your parents are smiling down on you 4 from heaven watching you all grow. They know that you four have grown to be beautiful women. Never let those memories of them go babe."

She smiled and kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you Mikey I needed that. I will never forget about my parents though I really do miss them and know that my sisters do as well. It does feel good being back here after so many years being away. Come on inside Mikey those clouds are turning black."

They entered the house and Michelangelo closed the sliding door; locking it then he drew the drapes and entered the living room.

"Why don't we all take a shower and then watch the movie before it starts to storm."

Leonardo looked up from the chair as he sipped his water.

"Raphael already beat us to the shower Mikey; then Tiffani is going in. One thing I will say about the hothead is he never forgets to take a shower especially during the summer."

Michelangelo looked at his elder brother.

"Yea tell me about it; so do you think Karai is really done coming after us? I mean Leo you warned her when you came back from Japan; yet she still came after us and then she raped you! How many chances is she gonna get until you do something about her?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Mikey she is going to make a deadly mistake then she will see I am done giving her chances. She already wasted her 2nd chance but I didn't do anything because I broke her friggin' ribs and was in massive pain. She will be back and when she does come back she'll see I am not playing with her dishonorable ass anymore. Don't stress over it too much it's my fight no one else's shh now here comes Raphael."

Tiffani saw Raphael come downstairs and made her way up the stairs to her room to take her shower next. Raphael approached Leonardo and put the news on.

"You might want to see this report fearless!"

Leonardo entered the living room and sat on the couch watching the news.

 _Ms. Karai Saki has fully recovered from her injuries and has already returned back to being the head of the foot clan. She promised the city that she will continue her honorable father Oroku Saki's work and keep our city safe as her father did before his departure. This has been a special report on the recovery of the savior of the city Karai Saki. Now we return to our regular scheduled program._

~Back in the city~

Master Splinter was on the couch in the lair and watching the news report shaking his head. Then he turned off the TV and entered his room and fell asleep. As he slept he had a vision of an attacker coming up behind him and stabbing him right in front of his sons. He woke up and shook his head looking at his shell cell. Then he closed it and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He didn't want to call his boys who were away for the weekend with their girlfriends. He finally fell asleep peacefully.

After everyone finished their showers Donatello and Michelangelo made popcorn for everyone and got them all drinks too. After the popcorn was done popping the brothers and their girls sat and watched Zootopia. When the movie ended they all headed upstairs to bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night as they all slept lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Around 3am Raphael woke up sweating bullets and went to put the light on and noticed the electricity went out. Tiffani felt him moving and sat up looking at him with a flashlight.

"What is it Raph? What is with you and why the hell is it so damn hot? Did Stefani forget to put the air on?"

He shook his head.

"No babe the electricity just went out. There is no air on and there is a friggin' thunderstorm out there."

She smiled at him.

"Usually this kind of weather puts people in the mood Raph; if you don't want to hear the storm we could always keep ourselves occupied."

He sat up and shook his head.

"Oh hell no; we are not together long enough get that out of your mind right now Tiff I mean it! We are only together a year and 6 months. Tiffani don't you dare!"

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Raph; I only want to change geez. I am putting on my boxers and taking off my pajama pants will you pull yourself together damn! What is gotten into you?"

He watched as she entered her bathroom and sighed with relief he stayed in control. Then Tiffani came out of her bathroom in her boxer shorts and tank top. A flash of lightning came in the window and she jumped and grabbed him. She felt his body start to heat up and gulped.

"Oh shit; I didn't mean to touch you there. Raph! I am so sorry! Uh oh!"

He smiled slyly at her and leaned in and kissed her deeply as his hands moved down her pajama top unbuttoning it and sliding it off tasting each one causing her to moan.

"Oh that feels so good Raph! Please don't hold back if you are ready. I always been wondering when we would take our relationship to the next level."

He shut her up as he kissed her more deeply and moved his hands down to where her boxers were and slid them off. Then he pushed her to the bed holding her ass and moved his hands down her thighs causing her to moan a little more. Then he moved his hands back up and slid them off caressing every inch of her body causing her entire body to heat up at his touch. She gripped him tightly screaming out his name as he continued. Sweat formed on their bodies and they moved across her bed in true passion.

Leonardo was awakened by the bed banging against the wall and hit his head with his hand.

'Really Raph; damn now I am not going to get back to sleep. Why the hell is it so damn hot in here? I am going to check the fuse box.'

Leonardo went outside quietly not to wake up Stefani who was asleep next to him and put the electricity back on. Then he entered the house again and passed Tiffani's room still hearing them at it. He hit the ceiling fan on above him and Stefani as she shifted her head to his plastron when he laid back down next to her.

~In Tiffani's room~

Tiffani was knocked out on Raphael as sweat dripped off her body as she slept. He brushed back her hair soaked with sweat and reached up putting on the ceiling fan above them. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~In Stefani's room~

Leonardo sighed with relief as it suddenly became quiet next door and fell back to sleep.

~Elizabeth's room~

Michelangelo smiled as he held her in his arms while her soft skin rubbed against his. Then he also sighed with relief that the farthest they got was making out passionately and not all the way. He looked on the floor where Beth's pajama top was and held her close closing his eyes falling asleep soundly.

~Janelle's room~

Janelle was fast asleep on Donatello's plastron as he held her close and kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
